The Punishment
by Angela Han
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE. Evil Maknae dan Bunny Ming dinilai sudah keterlaluan. Mereka harus diberi 'sedikit' pelajaran. KyuMin. GS. Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**THE PUNISHMENT**

.

.

.

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

.

.

.

**In somewhere university...**

"Minnie... kumohon terimalah bunga dan coklat dariku ini... Saranghae, jadilah yeojachinguku..." kata seorang namja sambil berlutut di hadapan seorang yeoja manis.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie tadi hanya tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya menyambut pemberian sang namja.

"Gomawo, Siwon-ah~ Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan cintamu. Kita berteman saja, ne?" Sungmin memasang tampang menyesal sambil mengelus tangan Siwon yang sekarang berada di genggamannya.

Siwon yang merasakan elusan lembut tangan Sungmin yang begitu halus langsung nge-_fly_.

"Ne, Sungminnie~ tidak masalah hanya menjadi temanmu. Asalkan bisa selalu melihat wajahmu, walau dari kejauhan sekalipun..." sahut Siwon pelan dengan pandangan yang kurang fokus, efek nge-_fly_. Namja itu bahkan seperti tidak sadar kalau sudah ditolak. Terlalu terbius oleh pesona Sungmin.

"Kau memang mengerti aku, Siwonnie~" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Siwon serasa akan terkena serangan jantung. Sungmin memanggilnya apa tadi? Siwonnie? Demi dewa-dewi Yunani, Siwon tidak pernah bermimpi bisa mendapatkan panggilan semanis itu dari yeoja pujaannya. Ck, kau berlebihan sekali, Simba (-.-")

Sungmin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah, sudah waktunya aku pulang, Wonnie~"

Siwon membeku dengan tatapan kosong. Wonnie? Oke, Siwon akan pingsan sekarang.

Merasa tak ada respon, Sungmin pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih setia dalam posisi berlutut dengan tatapan kosong tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang kampus, Sungmin segera menuju ke kotak sampah dan membuang semua benda pemberian Siwon tadi dengan tampang jijik.

"Ingin menjadi namjachinguku? Cih, dalam mimpimu saja, Choi Siwon!"

.

.

.

.

.

**In another university...**

"Kau ingin aku mencicipi masakanmu ini?" terdengar suara seorang namja.

"Ne, oppa. Aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah dan sungguh-sungguh..." si yeoja menyahut dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Si namja meraih sumpit dengan angkuh dan mulai menyumpit sepotong daging. Belum sampai ke dalam mulutnya, daging itu sudah melayang jatuh ke lantai, lengkap dengan sumpitnya.

Si yeoja mendongak. "Wae, waeyo, oppa?" tanyanya terkejut. "Kenapa tidak dimakan, oppa? Kenapa dijatuhkan?"

Si namja mendengus kesal. "Kau menyuruhku memakannya?" desis si namja mengerikan, membuat yeoja di hadapannya menunduk ketakutan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memakannya kalau aromanya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah!" namja itu menggebrak meja dan menepis kotak bekal di atasnya hingga jatuh dan isinya berhamburan ke lantai.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun oppa... hiks..." si yeoja yang terkejut dengan perbuatan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu mulai terisak.

"Cih! Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku, Victoria Song!" hardik Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan si yeoja beserta tangisannya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

**In another unidentify place...**

Tempat itu sangat bercahaya. Semua atributnya bernuansa putih. Tampaklah sesosok makhluk yang tengah mengamati sesuatu di hadapannya, sebuah cermin berukuran separuh tinggi tubuhnya.

Makhluk yang parasnya tampan sekaligus cantik itu menghela napas melihat cermin di hadapannya. Bukan, ia bukan sedang mengamati wajahnya sendiri melainkan sedang mengamati sesuatu yang lain yang terpantul di cermin itu. Terlihat cermin itu sedang menampilkan sebuah gambar bergerak layaknya televisi.

Kembali sosok itu menghela napas.

"Aku dengar menghela napas terlalu sering itu tidak baik lho," sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuyarkan konsentrasi sosok yang sedang mengamati cermin tersebut.

"Yesungie..."

"Sedang melihat apa, Teuki hyung?" sosok yang baru datang itu mendekat dan ikut memandang cermin.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar mengerikan. Lihatlah mereka berdua, mempermainkan dan menyakiti perasaan sesama manusia dengan mudahnya..."

"Kau terlalu melankolis, hyung," Yesung mendecak kecil. "Itu urusan mereka dan mereka sendiri yang akan menanggung resikonya nanti."

"Tapi aku tidak tahan, Sungie. Aku harus meluruskannya." Leeteuk bersikeras. "Bantu aku, ne?"

Yesung menghela napas, mengalah. "Baiklah..." jawabnya malas.

Leeteuk langsung memasang senyum lima jari.

"Kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Leeteuk ceria seolah sedang meminta pendapat Yesung tentang sepatu kulit mana yang lebih keren : kulit buaya atau kulit ular?

"Namja." Jawab Yesung singkat padat jelas.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ambil si yeoja."

.

.

.

.

.

**Next or Delete?**

**A/n : Gimana? Adakah yang berminat dengan FF ini? This is just Prologue. Kalau banyak yang berminat dan review mencapai 20 (gak terlalu tinggi, kan?), saya akan menyiapkan Chapter 1 nya. So?**

Follow my twitter :

at Majesty_Michi

**Mind to Review?**


	2. The Hell is Begin

Chapter 1 : The Hell is Begin

**The Punishment**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**Cameo : Lee Donghae, Park Yoochun**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**The Punishment © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch (GS), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo (s), EYD tidak baku, Out of Character (OOC)**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah mengawali kegiatan seluruh manusia di Seoul hari ini.

Langit yang didominasi warna biru cerah dihiasi gumpalan awan-awan putih yang begitu cantik sanggup membuat hati dan perasaan siapapun menjadi bahagia.

Itu juga yang dirasakan oleh seseorang yang kini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang universitas Kyung Hee.

Senyum tak pernah lepas disunggingkan oleh sosok bergender namja ini. Selain cuaca cerah, ada hal lain yang akan menambah kegembiraannya sebentar lagi.

Apa itu? _Let's make counting. One... two... th_―

"KYAAA! Kyuhyun oppa tampan sekali!"

"Kyuhyun oppa saranghae!"

"Jadilah kekasihku, oppa!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku padamu!"

―dan seterusnya.

_See_? Siapa yang tidak senang jika selalu disambut bak selebriti seperti di atas? Sambutan seperti inilah yang selalu didapat oleh namja bernama Kyuhyun tadi.

Bukan hanya di koridor kampus, tapi juga di kelas, kantin, perpustakaan... bahkan pernah ada kejadian koor yeojadeul di depan toilet pria; menemani Kyuhyun beraktivitas ―entah apa― di dalamnya.

Kesimpulannya, di manapun Kyuhyun berada histeria para yeoja akan selalu mengiringinya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun ini? Dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya, tidak terhitung kalinya lagi namja ini membuat yeojadeul mimisan dan pingsan. Ditambah lagi otaknya yang jenius.

Latar belakang keluarganya yang bisa dibilang 'cukup berada' semakin menambah poin plus si namja Cho.

Tampan, pintar, kaya dan populer. Di mana lagi kita bisa mendapatkan namja yang begitu sempurna dan tanpa cela seperti ini?

Sempurna? Tanpa cela? Kalian yakin?

Oh, ayolah. Tidak ada hal yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Begitu pula dengan namja Cho yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang.

Percaya atau tidak, dibalik ketampanan dan semua poin plus yang dimilikinya, Cho Kyuhyun ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia (umum).

Penasaran? Sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahuinya.

"Kyunnie~ hari ini nonton bersamaku, ne? Aku sudah dapat tiketnya~" seorang yeoja yang merupakan kakak tingkat Kyuhyun menghampiri namja itu sebelum masuk kelas kuliah.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. "Mian, aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin istirahat saja di rumah. Mendadak kepalaku jadi sakit dan perutku mual karena melihat wajah jelek noona." Sahut Kyuhyun blak-blakan, sengaja.

Yeoja itu menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis mendengar perkataan frontal Kyuhyun barusan. Dengan mata yang memerah, si yeoja akhirnya menyingkir dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kepergiannya diiringi oleh tatapan merendahkan Kyuhyun.

"Huh, wajah seperti badut begitu berani mendekatiku. Cih!"

Ya, itulah rahasia (umum) seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**Mulut setajam silet dan sepedas cabai Jolokia*.**

Namun anehnya, kepopuleran namja itu tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Fansnya malah semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari.

Sepertinya aura pemikat Cho lebih besar sehingga sanggup mengalahkan aura busuk rahasia (umum)nya sendiri.

Oke, cukup sudah memantau si namja Cho. Sekarang mari kita beralih ke tempat selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Yoochun-ah... hapus air matamu..." seorang namja berambut brunette tampak sedang merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk bahu seorang namja lainnya yang kini tengah menangis.

Namja yang sedang diberi penghiburan itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak percaya, Donghae-ah... Sungmin me―menolakku... Memangnya apa kekuranganku? Aku yang punya julukan 'Playboy Tertampan Inha' ini ditolak? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya..." Yoochun kembali menangis.

"Mungkin itulah kekuranganmu. Playboy..." sahut Donghae pelan.

"Apa?" Yoochun mendongak dan memandang Donghae dengan mata merah.

"Ah, ani. Hei, lihat dirimu. Mana ada cassanova yang wajahnya sembab seperti ini," Donghae menonjok bahu Yoochun pelan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sekaligus menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar," Yoochun mengusap wajahnya yang tampak berantakan. "Tapi aku perlu waktu, Hae. Ini pertama kalinya aku ditolak."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke klub malam ini. Aku yang traktir."

"Baiklah."

Hei, sepertinya kita sudah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting. Kalau begitu mari kembali ke waktu 1 jam yang lalu.

**Flashback on**

Kaki indah berbalut high heels berwarna pink itu menjejak dengan mantap menuju kantin kampus. Yeoja pemilik kaki indah itu berniat membeli sedikit cemilan sebelum memulai kuliah pertamanya pagi ini.

Ketika yeoja itu hampir sampai di salah satu counter makanan, tiba-tiba muncul empat orang yeoja yang menghentikan langkahnya. Masing-masing membawa dan menyodorkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Yeoja itu mengamati benda-benda yang disodorkan ke arahnya. Coklat, bunga, boneka dan surat. Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" yeoja itu bertanya dengan halus.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya, Sungminnie..."

Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara. "Yoochun-ah..."

"Ne, Minnie," Yoochun mendekat ke arah Sungmin kemudian berlutut di hadapan yeoja itu sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin terdiam.

"Lee Sungmin, aku menyukaimu. Saranghae..." Yoochun mencium punggung tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tertunduk malu. Yoochun mengira Sungmin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya akibat perlakuannya.

Sayangnya itu tidak benar. Andai Yoochun bisa melihatnya. Yang dilakukan Sungmin sebenarnya adalah menyembunyikan seringaian di wajahnya.

"_Please, give me the answer, Sweety_..." Yoochun menatap Sungmin yang masih tertunduk dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Ia yakin Sungmin akan menerimanya.

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah senyum manis tercetak dengan indahnya. Sungmin mengelus tangan Yoochun, kemudian ―dengan sangat perlahan― dilepasnya genggaman tangan namja itu.

"Mianhae, Yoochun-ah. Aku tidak bisa..." Sungmin menjawab masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Yoochun merasa tertohok. Dia ditolak?

"Waeyo, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin memasang pose berpikir. "Karena aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Tidak lebih," jawabnya. "Tapi kita tetap bisa berteman, kan, Chunnie?"

**Flashback off**

Begitulah ceritanya bagaimana seorang Park Yoochun bisa sampai berlinangan air mata. Cassanova tertampan di universitas Inha (Yoochun's _version_) itu baru saja ditolak. Padahal selama ini sikap Sungmin seolah menyiratkan kalau dirinya juga menyukai namja itu.

Ditambah saat itu ada cukup banyak mahasiswa yang menonton aksi penembakan Yoochun. Mau ditaruh di mana jidatnya yang lebar itu?

Lalu di mana Sungmin? Saat ini yeoja itu sedang berada di ruang kuliahnya, sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah jurnal yang juga berwarna pink.

Mari kita intip sedikit apa yang sedang ditulisnya.

_**Popular Namjadeul Mission **_**: **Kim Jungmo, cek. Shim Changmin, cek. Choi Siwon, cek. Park Yoochun, cek. _**Next Target**_** : **Jung Yunho.

Astaga, Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar...(-.-")

Sepertinya kita semua sudah bisa menebak salah satu dedikasi Sungmin dalam hidup ini.

**Menaklukan para pria populer dengan pesona yang dimilikinya.**

Namja mana yang tidak akan tertarik dengan Sungmin?

Kulit yang putih bersih dan mulus; wajah yang cantik, manis dan aegyo sekaligus; tubuh yang seksi dan montok; sikap yang lembut dan lemah gemulai (?)...

Hanya namja gila saja yang tidak akan tertarik padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ck, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, bertobatlah.

Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian berdua.

Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Setelah bolak balik, namja itu memutuskan untuk bangun.

Minggu yang sangat cerah. Dan hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

"Sudah bangun?" sebuah suara asing menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari ada orang asing di kamarnya langsung mencari sumber suara dan disambut oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan mata di sudut kamar.

"Nu, nugu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyipitkan mata karena silau.

Kilauan itu perlahan berkurang dan memperlihatkan sosok yang lebih jelas.

"Aku Yesung. _An Angel_." Sosok itu memperkenalkan diri.

Kyuhyun tampak terpana. "Berarti kau adalah malaikat?"

Yesung mengangguk _cool_.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" tiba-tiba tawa Kyuhyun meledak. "Jangan bercanda. Mana ada malaikat yang kepalanya besar sepertimu. Dan apa itu di tanganmu? Batu hijau jelek apa itu? HAHAHAHA!"

Tanda perempatan siku muncul di dahi Yesung. Namja itu menggeram. Emosi.

"Cho Kyuhyun. 19 tahun. Mahasiswa tahun kedua universitas Kyung Hee. Anak kedua keluarga Cho. Namdongsaeng dari Cho Ahra. Punya tanda lahir berupa tompel hitam di pantat sebelah kiri. Akan menjalani hukuman akibat sikap semena-menanya selama ini." Ucap Yesung tegas dan berapi-api.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tertawa mendadak diam dan menahan napas. 'Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang tompel di pantatku?' pikirnya. 'Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Hukuman?'

Kyuhyun mulai cemas. Tak ada yang tahu perihal tompel itu kecuali keluarga serta dokter dan suster yang membantu proses kelahirannya dulu.

Apakah itu artinya namja asing di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar seorang malaikat?

Tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau memperlihatkan rasa takut dan cemasnya.

"Sebentar, ahjussi kepala besar," interup Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang aku akan menjalani hukuman? Memang apa salahku?" tantangnya.

Yesung berdeham. "Tanyakan pada mulutmu itu, sudah berapa banyak orang yang disakitinya."

Kyuhyun berdecak. Memang kenapa dengan mulutnya? Itukan mulutnya, terserah dong mau dipakai buat apa.

"Sudahlah, ahjussi kepala besar, jangan membodohiku..."

Yesung semakin kesal.

"Tadinya aku tidak mau menghukummu terlalu berat, Cho. Tapi karena kau sukses membuatku kesal maka hukumanmu ditambah." Suara Yesung terdengar sangat dingin.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun merasa sedikit gentar. Bagi Kyuhyun, tatapan Yesung saat ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sekarang terimalah hukumanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung sedikit berteriak sambil menudingkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang, membuat namja evil itu terkejut dan menegang takut menantikan apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan...

Hening. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun terus menunggu, bahkan sempat menguap.

Yesung? Namja itu tetap bertahan pada posenya semula (jari teracung ke wajah Kyuhyun) namun ekspresi wajahnya sekarang sedikit bingung.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan, ahjussi? Tidak terjadi apapu―"

CTTAAAAARRRRRR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menggelegar, padahal saat ini langit begitu cerah. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung sama-sama terlonjak kaget. Sihir Yesung baru mulai bekerja rupanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila karena terkejut sedangkan Yesung langsung memasang kembali wajah _cool_nya.

Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun dan menunjukkan apa yang disebut 'batu hijau jelek' oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Namja bermata sipit itu tertawa meremehkan. "Lihat ini? Sekarang kau mirip dengannya."

Kyuhyun mengamati benda di tangan Yesung dengan lebih seksama dan baru menyadari kalau benda itu ternyata adalah seekor kura-kura.

'Oh, ternyata yang dibawa-bawanya dari tadi itu kura-kura?' batin Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang Yesung bilang kalau Kyuhyun mirip dengan kura-kura itu.

Eh?

**Kyuhyun POV**

Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud si kepala besar ini mengatakan kalau aku mirip dengan kura-kura miliknya itu?

Apakah... apakah itu artinya...

Seolah menjawab rasa penasaranku, malaikat (katanya) berkepala besar ini langsung menyodorkan sebuah cermin di hadapanku dan terpantullah sesosok―ani, seekor... kura-kura?!

ANDWAEEEEEE...!

**Kyuhyun POV end**

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'batu hijau jelek'?" Yesung menyeringai.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia malah sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sambil sesekali menatap Yesung yang tampak menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau dirinya benar-benar telah berubah menjadi seekor kura-kura. Ini pasti mimpi!

"Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi," sahut Yesung seolah mengetahui pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Jadi ini sungguhan? Ak―aku benar-benar menjadi kura-kura?" tanyanya panik. Apa nanti kata dunia kalau mengetahui seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampannya cetar membahana badai halilintar berubah menjadi kura-kura jelek?

"Ne, itu hukumanmu, Cho." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dingin. "Sekarang bersiaplah untuk memulai proses hukuman―"

"Chakkaman!" jerit Kyuhyun. "Aku mohon ampuni aku Tuan Malaikat. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Kepalamu tidak besar kok, jadi ampuni aku ne? Aku janji akan mengatur mulutku agar tidak menyakiti orang lagi. Aku tidak sanggup menjalani ini semua..." rayu Kyuhyun sambil melancarkan jurus '_turtle eyes no jutsu_'-nya.

Yesung mendelik sangar.

"Tak sanggup katamu? Kau pikir bagaimana orang-orang yang perasaannya kau lukai selama ini bisa bertahan, huh? Mayoritas yeoja pula."

"Itu karena mereka selalu berkeliaran di sekitarku dan meminta perhatianku. Aku muak!" bela Kyuhyun.

"Menolak orang pun ada caranya, namja Cho. Yang kau lakukan sudah keterlaluan. Jadi jangan banyak protes dan mulailah menjalani hukumanmu!" Yesung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi―aaaaakkkhhhh!"

Sebelum kembali sempat melancarkan protes, Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh sensasi yang membuat perutnya bergolak. Dirinya seolah tersedot masuk ke dalam sebuah pusaran air dan terus berputar-putar di dalamnya sebelum akhirnya menghantam bidang keras berupa jalanan beraspal.

Kyuhyun celingukan berusaha mengenali keadaan di sekelilingnya. Inikan taman kota?

"Ya! Malaikat kepala besar! Kenapa aku ada di taman kota?" Kyuhyun berteriak panik.

Bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun hanya takut terluka. Lihatlah sekelilingnya, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan santainya.

Bagaimana kalau dirinya tertendang? Atau terinjak? Atau lebih parahnya lagi dipungut orang dan dijadikan sup kura-kura? Membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun tidak sanggup.

'_Temukan yeoja yang bisa berbicara denganmu dan mintalah sentuhannya_.' Gema suara Yesung terdengar.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengerti!" protes Kyuhyun.

Hening.

"YA!"

**Meanwhile...**

Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya.

Sosok itu duduk di kursi meja belajar Sungmin dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Yak! Siapa kau?" Sungmin terkejut dan menyambar apapun yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan senjata. Dan yang disambarnya adalah... sebuah handuk?

"Annyeong..." sapa sosok itu masih tetap tersenyum manis.

Sungmin mengayun-ayunkan handuk di tangannya guna menakut-nakuti (?) sosok asing yang sudah berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan lancang itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari? Pintunya kan dikunci," sembur Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan sapaan si sosok asing.

Si sosok asing akhirnya berdiri dan sedikit menghela napas. "Kau ini tidak sopan sekali, Sungmin-ah..."

"YA! KENAPA BISA TAHU NAMAKU?"

Sosok asing itu berjengit sambil menutupi telinganya yang sedikit sakit akibat suara Sungmin yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Aishh! Ne, ne! Namaku Leeteuk. _An Angel_."

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya dan menatap sinis pada Leeteuk.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil, ahjussi aneh?" sinisnya.

Dahi Leeteuk berkerut mendengar kata 'ahjussi' dari mulut Sungmin. Ayolah, masa wajah begini muda dibilang seperti ahjussi?

Kalau begitu apa gunanya Leeteuk melakukan _facial_ dan maskeran setiap hari jika masih dibilang seperti ahjussi?

Leeteuk mengeluarkan cermin rias ―entah dari mana― dan mulai mengamati wajahnya sendiri.

"Lee Sungmin. 19 tahun. Mahasiswi tahun kedua universitas Inha. Anak pertama keluarga Lee. Noona dari Lee Sungjin." Leeteuk berbicara sambil terus mengamati wajahnya di cermin. Sementara dalam benaknya Leeteuk bertanya-tanya, 'Apa iya wajahku kelihatan seperti ahjussi?'

"Punya tanda lahir mirip bunga sakura di daerah sekitar― apa perlu aku menyebutkannya?" Leeteuk mendongak dari cerminnya. "Oh, kurasa tidak perlu," putus Leeteuk melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau percaya?" Leeteuk menatap wajah Sungmin intens. Cerminnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, menimbang ingin percaya atau tidak dengan perkataan sosok asing di hadapannya ini.

Tapi tanda lahir itu...

Sungmin akhirnya menjawab, "Anggap saja aku percaya. Lalu untuk apa ahjussi mendatangiku? Ingin memberiku hadiah?"

Leeteuk menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "_No_,_ no_,_ no_. Bukan untuk itu aku datang kemari."

Sungmin mulai sebal.

"Lalu untuk apa? Jangan bertele-tele, ahjussi!" kesal Sungmin.

"Sederhana saja. Untuk memberimu hukuman."

"Mwo? Hukuman?!" Sungmin terkejut. "Memang apa salahku, ahjussi?"

"Mempermainkan perasaan lawan jenis dengan memberi harapan palsu kemudian mengecewakannya."

"Aku tidak memberi harapan palsu. Mereka saja yang salah mengartikan sikapku," protes Sungmin.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, aku tahu itu. Aku juga tahu perihal daftar nama namjadeul populer yang menjadi misimu."

Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati.

"Jangan mengumpat, itu tidak baik..."

Sungmin menarik rambutnya sendiri untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sosok asing berwujud namja yang menyebut dirinya sebagai malaikat ini bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Ne, aku memang bisa," sahut Leeteuk santai, membuat Sungmin ingin melemparkan malaikat narsis itu ke laut.

"Jadi, kau pilih yang mana? Jerawat atau tompel?" tanya Leeteuk antusias.

"Apanya?" Sungmin bingung.

Leeteuk berdecak. "Aish, hukumanmu. Mau jerawat atau tompel?"

"Kau serius ingin menghukumku, ahjussi?" Sungmin mundur selangkah.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Leeteuk memasang tampang serius.

Di luar dugaan, Sungmin langsung berlutut di hadapan Leeteuk sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Leeteuk terkejut. "Jangan berlutut padaku. Cepat bangun."

"Ani, sebelum ahjussi memaafkan dan membatalkan hukumanku," Sungmin mengiba. Sungmin tidak peduli jika nantinya ini semua ternyata cuma lelucon dan dirinya akan ditertawakan karena berhasil terjebak. Ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana menyelamatkan dirinya dari hukuman.

Leeteuk hanya diam.

"Kumohon, ahjussi, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mempermainkan perasaan orang lagi..." Sungmin terus mengiba.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Cukup memilih salah satu : jerawat atau tompel?"

"Ahjussi!" Sungmin bangun dari berlutut dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Kenapa kau tega sekali?!"

"Sudah terlambat. Kalian para manusia tidak akan benar-benar jera kalau belum merasakan hukuman."

Sungmin melotot tidak suka.

"Waktu habis. Kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan menentukannya." Leeteuk menjentikkan jarinya.

Sungmin tersentak karena wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. Setelah rasa panas itu mereda, Sungmin langsung berlari ke meja rias untuk bercermin. Dan...

"Ige mwoya?!" pekiknya.

Cermin itu memantulkan wajahnya yang sekarang penuh dengan bintil-bintil besar jerawat kemerahan yang tampaknya sangat subur dan sehat. Pipinya kini tidak lagi mulus dan halus. Wajahnya kini tampak sangat mengerikan.

Leeteuk menutup kedua telinganya, bersiap-siap melindungi indera pendengarannya―

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

―dari jeritan melengking Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersiaplah, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Neraka kalian baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

**Next or Delete?**

**A/n : Annyeong... Saya tidak menyangka ternyata banyak yang berminat dengan FF abal ini. Yang sudah nge-review, nge-fave, nge-follow, nge-alert... saya cinta kalian semua #hug. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan Chapter pertama ini. Mianhae saya belum bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu. Tapi semuanya sudah saya baca dan benar-benar mendongkrak semangat menulis saya ****. Di tengah kepenatan tugas dan deadline kantor, review kalian ibarat hiburan yang sangat menyenangkan ****. Keep review, ya. Semakin banyak review yang masuk, semakin saya semangat update ****.**

***Jolokia = cabai terpedas di dunia**

**Oh, ada satu review yang mau saya tanggapi.**

**neganugu : mianhae, tapi saya belum membaca FF yang chingu sebutkan (Love Curse dan Accidentally, kalau tidak salah). Apakah benar-benar mirip, chingu?**

**Big thanks to :**

**Evil Roommate | Ji Sun | adinda. sungmin | SsungMine | lee1307 | Rima KyuMin Elf | ChoJhiMin | D. magda | vita. monkeyfishyeunhae | ru-ie | lizuka. myori | kyumin501 | YuNnIe | KyuMinElfcloud | SPARKYUMIN-08 | unknown | Princess kyumin | Dian Adiani | DIANA ANDIANI | fennyfenny | Monnom | min190196 | KyuPuyuh137 | neganugu | cho minyu | Hyugi Lee | cutevilpinkiss | gitarestiana | QQ KyuminShipper**

Follow me : at Majesty_Michi

**So, mind to Review again?**


	3. Meet and Caught?

Chapter 2 : Meet and Caught?

**The Punishment**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**Cameo : Mr/Mrs. X**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**The Punishment © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch (GS), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo (s), EYD tidak baku, Out of Character (OOC)**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja terlihat tengah menunggu di belakang line subway. Syal terlilit di lehernya sementara wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker berwarna putih. Wajahnya terus tertunduk.

Begitu kereta datang, yeoja itu dengan cepat naik dan mencari tempat duduk. Sial, hanya tersisa satu kursi, itupun bersebelahan dengan ahjumma yang membawa anak kecil.

Anak kecil bergender namja itu memperhatikan si yeoja lekat. Ia merasa wajah noona di sebelahnya itu aneh karena tertutup masker. Merasa jengah, yeoja itu menoleh dan menatap si namja kecil sambil mengeluarkan suara, "Uhuk, uhuk..."

Si ahjumma yang sadar kelakuan anaknya, langsung menegur si anak. "Noona itu sedang sakit makanya memakai masker. Jangan mengganggunya. Ah, maafkan kelakuan anak saya..." si ahjumma menunduk sedikit.

Yeoja itu juga balas menunduk sedikit kemudian kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Saat ini perasaannya sedang kesal, kalut, marah, bla bla bla.

Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

**Flashback on**

"Hiks..." isakan teredam terus terdengar dari mulut seorang yeoja yang tengah menenggelamkan dirinya di balik gulungan selimut.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Ini sudah takdirmu," tegur sebuah suara.

Mendengar itu, si yeoja langsung memunculkan diri dari persembunyiannya dan melotot sadis pada sosok yang berbicara tadi.

"Ya! Diam kau! Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi begini, hah?!"

"Astaga, Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak?"

Sungmin makin memelototkan matanya ke Leeteuk lalu membuang muka. Leeteuk menghela napas.

"Itu tidak permanen," kata Leeteuk akhirnya.

Sungmin kembali menoleh ke Leeteuk. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun?"

Saat hukuman terjadi dan wajahnya berubah menyeramkan karena penuh jerawat, Sungmin langsung melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama untuk wajahnya.

Yeoja itu segera mencuci bersih wajahnya, mensterilkan tangannya lalu mulai memencet jerawat-jerawat itu dengan perlahan agar kulit wajahnya tidak lecet. Kapas, antiseptik dan obat-obatan yang berhubungan dengan jerawat bertebaran di hadapannya.

Tapi yang terjadi sungguh mencengangkan. Setiap kali jerawat-jerawat itu dipencet hingga isinya keluar, beberapa detik kemudian jerawat-jerawat itu akan kembali menggembung dan berisi.

Sungmin sampai frustasi dibuatnya. Hingga akhirnya yeoja itu hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan menangis.

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Ada syaratnya."

Mata Sungmin yang bengkak karena menangis tampak berbinar-binar. Secercah harapan telah datang!

"Apa syaratnya? Katakan padaku apa syaratnya?" tanya Sungmin semangat.

"Lakukan kebaikan."

"Hanya itu?"

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Tapi kebaikan yang bagaimana yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin terdengar bingung.

"Mudah saja. Lakukan kegiatan amal dengan menyumbangkan uang sebesar 500.000 won ke salah satu panti sosial. "

"Baiklah, bukan hal yang sulit. Jumlahnya bahkan tidak lebih besar dari kebutuhan bulananku. Aku akan membujuk orang tuaku," Sungmin kembali ceria. Penderitaannya akan segera berakhir.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh meminta bantuan orang tuamu?"

"Eoh?"

"Setiap sen uang yang disumbangkan harus berasal dari keringatmu sendiri."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Aku ini mahasiswa dan belum ada pengalaman mencari uang sama sekali!" Sungmin yang tadinya ceria langsung bermuram durja kembali.

"Pikirkan sendiri caranya," Leeteuk merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin. "Dan jangan lupa untuk menggunakan cara yang halal."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ahjussi!" Sungmin mengamuk lagi. "Aku benci padamu!"

Saat Leeteuk akan kembali membuka mulut untuk menasehati Sungmin, tiba-tiba lagu Break Down dari Super Junior M mengalun. Ponsel (?) Leeteuk berbunyi.

Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya menceramahi Sungmin dan segera menggeser tombol hijau di _touchscreen _ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

'_Kenapa responmu lama sekali, hyung! Ini sungguh tidak praktis! Lagipula kenapa harus pakai benda ini, sih? Masih lebih cepat pakai telepati!_' Yesung di line seberang langsung sewot begitu suara Leeteuk terdengar. Cerewetnya kumat.

"Jangan marah-marah, Sungie. Tidak baik untuk kulit. Sesekali mencoba sesuatu yang baru tidak ada ruginya, kan? Hitung-hitung cari pengalaman," Leeteuk tersenyum, tentu saja Yesung tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa menelepon?"

Yesung pun menjelaskan alasannya menelepon. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan Yesung.

Sungmin yang terusik dengan suara ponsel Leeteuk sebelumnya, mengamati malaikat itu dari atas tempat tidurnya.

Leeteuk memutus sambungan telepon. Pembicaraannya dengan Yesung sudah berakhir. Namun wajah malaikat itu tampak sedikit galau.

"Ada sedikit perubahan proses hukuman," Leeteuk buka suara.

Sungmin yang dari tadi memperhatikan Leeteuk langsung menyahut, "Aku boleh meminta bantuan orang tuaku?"

"Bukan itu. Kau tetap tidak boleh meminta bantuan orang tuamu atau siapa pun." Tegas Leeteuk.

"Jadi?"

"Hukumanmu sedikit ditambah― dengarkan aku dulu!" sela Leeteuk saat melihat Sungmin akan kembali protes.

Sungmin langsung mengatupkan lagi mulutnya dengan tampang cemberut.

"Hukumanmu memang ditambah tapi berita baiknya kau akan mendapatkan partner. Bekerja samalah dengannya untuk mengumpulkan uang HALAL," lanjut Leeteuk sambil menekankan kata 'halal'. "Penambahan hukuman itu diputuskan karena kau sekarang tidak sendiri melainkan berdua dengan partnermu."

"Hukuman apa lagi?" Sungmin sewot. "Apa belum cukup dengan jerawat menyebalkan dan bekerja demi mengumpulkan uang?!"

"Santai, _Girl_. Ini tidak sesulit yang kau pikirkan. Kalian kan berdua, ingat?"

Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ya sudah. Cepat katakan!"

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk menghela napas melihat ketidaksopanan Sungmin.

"Jangan menolak jika ada orang yang minta tolong."

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya disertai dengusan keras. Mulai sekarang hari-harinya akan jadi sangat melelahkan.

Melihat Sungmin tidak protes, Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sudah mengerti sekarang? Baiklah, sebaiknya cepat temui partnermu dan selamatkan dia."

Sungmin mengernyit. "Maksudmu, ahjussi?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri." Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. "Sudah, ya. Aku pergi sekarang. Annyeong!"

Dan seperti sulap, Leeteuk langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sungmin. Yeoja itu hanya melongo tidak percaya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Leeteuk muncul kembali.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu," Leeteuk tersenyum malu-malu. "Hukuman ini bersifat rahasia, jadi jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu. Sekarang, jemput partnermu di taman kota Seoul."

Sungmin yang sudah sadar dari keterpelongoannya (?) bertanya, "Bagaimana caraku mengenalinya?"

"Jangan khawatirkan itu. Kalian jodoh partner sekarang, jadi pasti akan bertemu." Jawab Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengangguk, walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Satu lagi. Waktu kalian menuntaskan hukuman hanya satu bulan. Lewat dari itu, hukuman kalian akan melekat. Annyeong!"

**Flashback off**

Dan di sinilah Sungmin sekarang. Di dalam kereta bawah tanah menuju Seoul dalam rangka menjemput sang partner yang entah wujudnya seperti apa. Jangankan gender dan ciri-ciri, nama saja tidak diberi tahu.

Sungmin yang belum kuat menerima kenyataan kalau wajahnya kini penuh jerawat memutuskan untuk memakai masker dan berdandan ala orang sakit flu meskipun akan terkesan aneh mengingat sekarang musim semi dan sedang cerah-cerahnya.

Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak. Merenungi kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Didatangi sosok yang mengaku malaikat, wajah jadi berjerawat...

Aishh, sial!

Mengingat jerawat, Sungmin jadi ingin mengamuk lagi. Tapi ia sadar diri. Ini di dalam kendaraan umum. Apa jadinya kalau dia mengamuk di sini?

Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas keras supaya rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang dan duduk manis di bangkunya sampai kereta yang ditumpanginya berhasil membawanya ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kursi taman, tepatnya di bawah kursi, tampak sesuatu berwarna hijau. Ada yang ingat dengan benda hijau ini?

Ne, itu Kyuhyun.

Setelah suara Yesung terdengar untuk yang terakhir kalinya, namja ini memutuskan untuk segera menyelamatkan diri. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berlari (?) ke pinggir jalan.

Setelah sepuluh menit yang penuh bahaya berlalu, Kyuhyun berhasil sampai di pinggir jalan dan mengamankan dirinya di bawah sebuah kursi taman.

Ia kelelahan. Dengan wujud kura-kuranya, namja itu merasa tubuhnya sangat berat dan lamban. Padahal hanya menyeberangi jalan taman yang lebarnya tak lebih dari empat meter, tapi rasanya sangat lama dan melelahkan.

Belum lagi bahaya yang menghadangnya.

Tadi Kyuhyun hampir saja terlindas sepeda yang dikendarai seorang yeoja kecil. Kyuhyun sampai gemetar dan tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa detik karena syok ketika ban sepeda itu lewat dan hanya berjarak kurang lebih 5 cm dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia merindukan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Belum ada satu jam sejak hukumannya berjalan, tapi Kyuhyun merasa sudah seperti setahun.

"Sampai kapan aku harus mengalami ini semua?" monolog Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersentak. Namja itu teringat pesan terakhir Yesung.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat! Yeoja. Aku harus mencari yeoja yang bisa mengerti ucapanku!" ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Kyuhyun tampak bingung. Dengan wujudnya yang sekarang tentu akan sangat sulit.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun menemukan ide. Namja itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memulai aksinya. Dan...

"YUHUUU~ yeoja-yeoja cantik yang lewat~ ada yang bisa mendengarku?"

Kyuhyun berteriak kepada setiap yeoja yang lewat, entah itu besar, kecil, tua, muda, sendirian ataupun rombongan.

Kyuhyun terus berteriak sampai suaranya serak. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Inilah yang namanya perjuangan. Kyuhyun sedang memperjuangkan nasibnya saat ini.

Pokoknya teriak dan terus teriak.

Yosh! Hwaiting, Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang lalu lalang orang di sekitarnya. Sudah hampir dua jam yeoja itu berkeliling di taman kota. Kakinya pegal. Perutnya lapar.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek waktu. Hampir jam dua siang. Pantas perutnya lapar.

Setelah membeli jajanan di salah satu kedai yang ada di sana, Sungmin pun mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sambil memakan jajanannya.

Akhirnya Sungmin menemukan sebuah kursi taman.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu dan melepas maskernya lalu mulai menyantap ddeokbokki-nya dengan khidmat.

"Noona cantik~"

Sungmin menghentikan makannya. Pendengarannya baru saja menangkap sesuatu. Ada suara. Lirih sekali. Entah milik siapa.

Sungmin menajamkan telinganya. Tidak terdengar suara apapun lagi. Yeoja itu mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Mungkin salah dengar, pikirnya. Oke, lanjut makan lagi.

"Bisa dengar aku? Help me~"

Lirihan kembali terdengar, bahkan disertai sedikit isakan. Sungmin yakin kali ini ia tidak salah dengar. Memang ada suara. Tapi siapa? Di mana?

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sepi. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang lewat, itupun yeoja. Suara yang didengar Sungmin suara namja.

Sungmin makin penasaran. Walaupun suaranya kecil tapi kesannya sangat dekat.

"Hiks..."

Tuh, kan terdengar lagi. Sungmin menoleh kanan kiri lalu iseng melihat ke bawah kursi yang didudukinya. Matanya menangkap keberadaan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Hei, apa kau yang bicara barusan?" tanya Sungmin iseng. Yeoja itu tidak sungguh-sungguh berharap bahwa sesuatu itu ―yang ternyata adalah seekor kura-kura kecil― akan benar-benar merespon pertanyaannya. Ia masih waras.

Namun yang terjadi di luar dugaan.

Si kura-kura kecil a.k.a Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa mendengarku, noona?" tanyanya semangat, masih sedikit terisak.

Sungmin langsung pucat. Yeoja kelinci itu langsung bangun dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Ah~ pasti aku sudah sangat lelah hingga mendengar yang tidak-tidak..." Sungmin tertawa aneh. "Tidak mungkin kura-kura kecil itu merespon pertanyaanku, hahaha..."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata Sungmin tadi langsung berteriak dan tertawa senang. "Ya! Ternyata kau benar-benar bisa mendengarku, ya?"

Sungmin membatu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu!" Kyuhyun mulai berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Akhirnya! Setelah berteriak selama hampir tiga jam lamanya, Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan penyelamatnya. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Merdeka! (?)

Sungmin melirik ke bawah dan melihat si kura-kura kecil berada di dekat kakinya, sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang... berbinar?

Sungmin langsung bimbang. Di satu sisi ia mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Mana ada kura-kura yang bisa bicara? Tapi di sisi lain ia merasa terhipnotis dengan ke-_cute_-an hewan itu.

"Noona? Hei, noona?"

'_Omo~ Lihatlah makhluk kecil ini, dia begitu lucu. Matanya... matanya yang sedang berbinar itu sungguh menggemaskan!'_

"Gwaenchana, noona?"

'_Aigoo~ aku tidak tahan lagi~'_

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengangkat Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Membuat namja itu kaget. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan protes Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terus saja mendekap si kura-kura kecil yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Membenamkan si kura-kura di dadanya yang montok.

Tangan Sungmin mengelus-elus cangkang kura-kura kecil itu sambil terus mendekapnya erat. Sungmin tidak akan menganggap hewan itu sebagai kura-kura ajaib yang bisa bicara, tidak akan! Otak warasnya memerintahkan untuk menganggap hewan itu sebagai kura-kura kecil yang lucu. Itu saja!

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi 'pssstt' kecil (seperti suara desisan asap).

Lalu...

"KYYAAAA!"

Dan...

PLAAKK!

"Aw! Appo~" Kyuhyun terduduk di jalanan sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan sakit akibat tamparan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin sendiri memasang wajah garang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dasar mesum! Namja mesum!" teriak Sungmin sambil menutupi dadanya.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Aku mesum? Siapa yang memeluk duluan, eoh?" bela Kyuhyun.

Tunggu sebentar, ada apa ini?

Hohoho... rupanya Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya berkat elusan Sungmin pada cangkangnya tadi.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya bukan lagi memeluk kura-kura melainkan kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa bicara karena wajahnya terbenam di dada Sungmin sementara tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena syok pasca transformasi.

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Sungmin langsung menjerit dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjengkang setelah sebelumnya menghadiahi namja itu dengan sebuah tamparan manis yang cukup kuat.

Namun, tampang Sungmin yang tadinya garang perlahan berubah dan kini tampak seperti kehilangan jiwa. Matanya membulat dan menatap horor ke arah Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu baru sadar akan sesuatu.

Kura-kura berubah menjadi manusia? _What the hell!_

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus-elus pipinya yang sakit juga mendadak tersadar. Ia mengamati tubuhnya. Semuanya lengkap dan telah kembali seperti semula. Dirinya tidak lagi berwujud kura-kura.

"Horeee!" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. "Akhirnya aku kembali ke wujudku semula! Hahaha!"

Puas mengekspresikan rasa senangnya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan yeoja itu.

"Gamsahamnida, noona. Kita memang tidak saling mengenal tapi aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih karena noona sudah menolongku dari hukuman seseorang yang mengaku malaikat. Sekali lagi jeongmal gamsahamnida." Kyuhyun kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin yang sedang berusaha mengembalikan jiwanya sedikit tersentak dan langsung memicingkan mata. "Tunggu, kau bilang dihukum malaikat?"

"Hahaha, benar. Aku tahu ini memang tidak masuk akal tapi―"

"Berarti kau orangnya!" Sungmin menyela heboh, rasa horornya langsung lenyap. Tangannya menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

"Eh?"

"Aish... kenapa partnerku namja mesum begini, sih?" Sungmin berdecak.

"Partner? Partner apa?"

"Bisa tidak aku minta partner yang lain, ya?" Sungmin tidak mengindahkan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan.

"YA!"

"Apa sih?!" Sungmin menutup telinganya yang sakit karena teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan padaku. Partner apa?"

"Tidak mau. Huh!" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya.

"YAK! Kau...!" geram Kyuhyun.

Dan seterusnya.

Begitulah. KyuMin akhirnya malah bertengkar.

Karena terlalu sibuk bertengkar, mereka sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang telah mengawasi aktivitas mereka sedari tadi dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Dengan tangan gemetar seseorang itu menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak.

'_Be―benarkah yang kulihat? Sesuatu yang dipegang yeoja itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi ma―manusia?'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Next or Delete?**

**A/n : Annyeong... Adakah yang menunggu FF ini? Saya tahu updatenya lama. Udah lama, ceritanya gak memuaskan (sadar diri). Mianhae, saya kena WB! Kena WB tuh gak enak banget, Chingudeul ;'( #curcol. Kalau bukan karena ultahnya Kyupil, mungkin sebulan lagi ni FF baru update #plaakk. Jadi, selain demi memenuhi keinginan Chingudeul yang udah review, sekalian anggap aja ni FF sebagai kado ultahnya Kyupil.**

**Kyu : Hampir dilindas sepeda kau bilang hadiah? Cih!**

**Yeye : Keep your mouth, Cho Kyuhyun! #mukasangar**

**Kyu : #mingkem**

**Me : #senyum2gakjelas**

**Oke, sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter kedua ini. At least, berilah saya obat agar sembuh dari WB, Chingudeul. Gak mahal kok obatnya, cukup klik kotak Review di bawah :).**

**Balasan review :**

**Guest : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Gomawo. Mind to Review again? Kali ini sertakan nama, ya, Chingu. Jadi enak nyebutnya :).

**kyuqie : **Hm... pairnya KyuMin atau bukan, ya? Lihat saja nanti, ya, Chingu :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**Dean Lee (2x) : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Gomawo sudah bersedia menunggu FF abal ini, Chingu. Semoga tidak kecewa :). Mind to Review again?

**gitarestiana : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Udah ketemuan tuh, Turtle Kyu ama Bad Ming :). Ne, semoga KyuMin cepat sadar. Tapi sayangnya saya masih ingin nyiksa mereka #plak. Gomawo, Chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**revaelf : **Ne, ni dah lanjut, Chingu :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**Hyugi Lee : **Udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya di chap ini, Chingu :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**HachiBabyMinnie : **Ne, ni dah lanjut, Chingu :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**adinda. sungmin : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Tanda lahir Ming bukan tompel tapi sesuatu yang berbentuk mirip bunga sakura (kalau Kyu tompel sejati : bulet item). Untuk lokasi tanda lahir Ming, bayangin aja di tempat yang paling privat bagi kaum yeoja versi masing2. Kalau mau tahu nasib KyuMin, ikuti terus FF abal ini, ne, Chingu :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**DIANA ANDIANI : **Tuh, KyuMin momentnya, Chingu :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**Evil Roommate : **Lho, hukumannya lucu? Saya aja merinding bayangin jerawatnya Ming, Chingu =='. Ne, Yesung gelap mata karena Ddangkoma dihina :D. Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**Vhentea : **Syukurlah kalau gak sama. Saya takut dibilang plagiat. Gomawo infonya, Chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**Park Min Rin : **Gomawo infonya, Chingu :). Saya cemas aja entar dibilang plagiat. Ne, ni dah lanjut. Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**QQ KyuminShipper : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Kalau KyuMin saling membunuh entar FFnya tamat dong, Chingu :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**icoooo : **Suka ama ceritanya? Gomawo, Chingu :). Ne, ni dah lanjut. Mind to Review again?

**mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Lucu? Gomawo, Chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**Adakah yang namanya belum disebut?**

Follow me : at Majesty_Michi

**Mind to Review again?**


	4. Warning & First Step

Chapter 3 : Warning & First Step

**The Punishment**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**Cameo : Shin Donghee, Mr/Mrs. X (again)**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**The Punishment © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch (GS), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo (s), EYD tidak baku, Out of Character (OOC)**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kedai atau warung dadakan di salah satu bagian taman kota tampak agak ramai. Si pemilik kedai dadakan itu tampak sedikit kewalahan melayani pembeli. Maklum saja, ia mengurus kedainya sendirian tanpa asisten.

"Oppa, ddeokbokki-nya satu porsi," pesan seorang yeoja.

"Tentu. Harap tunggu sebentar." Si namja penjual tersenyum ramah.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, ddeokbokki pesanan yeoja tadi siap.

Si yeoja mengambil pesanannya sambil menyerahkan selembar uang 5000 won. Namja penjual ddeokbokki yang masih tergolong muda itu menerima uang pemberian si yeoja dan segera menyiapkan kembaliannya karena uang yang diberikan si yeoja berlebih.

Akan tetapi, niat memberikan uang kembalian itu harus tertunda sebentar karena pembeli-pembeli lainnya mendesak agar pesanan mereka segera dibuatkan.

Setelah semua pesanan terpenuhi, si penjual ddeokbokki tidak lagi mendapati yeoja yang uangnya berlebih tadi. Namja itu bimbang, ia tidak terbiasa mengambil uang lebih. Apalagi status uang kembalian itu belum jelas (diikhlaskan atau tidak oleh pemiliknya).

Namja itu merasa beruntung karena ia masih mengingat penampilan yeoja tadi; memakai masker, syal pink, _dress coat_ pink, pokoknya dandanan yeoja tadi dominan pink.

Tak ingin buang waktu, namja itu segera bergerak mencari yeoja pink tadi sebelum pelanggannya yang lain datang. Ia yakin yeoja itu belum pergi terlalu jauh.

Akhirnya si namja menemukan si yeoja pink tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi taman. Tersenyum, namja itu bergegas mendatangi si yeoja yang dari sudut pandangnya tampak sedang memegang sesuatu. Namun, langkahnya mendadak terhenti saat sesuatu ―entah apa― yang dipegang yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sesosok manusia dipelukan sang yeoja.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan berubah tapi mendadak mengembang... atau menyembul? Aish! Namja itu bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan penglihatannya sendiri.

Mencoba tetap tenang, si namja segera bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'_Kurasa aku sudah gila...'_

Dengan tangan gemetar namja itu menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak.

'_Be―benarkah yang kulihat? Sesuatu yang dipegang yeoja itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi ma―manusia?'_

Syok yang dialami namja penjual ddeokbokki itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Begitu menoleh ke belakang, retinanya menangkap sosok rupawan berambut almond yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Detik berikutnya, kegelapan menyapa indera penglihatan si namja muda penjual ddeokbokki.

_**Meanwhile, at KyuMin's side...**_

"Cepat jelaskan padaku, partner apa?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!" kukuh Sungmin.

"Jangan membuatku hilang kesabaran, noona..." desis Kyuhyun berbahaya.

Sungmin balas menantang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang super tajam. "Apa? Kalau aku tidak mau bilang kau mau apa, hah?" tantang Sungmin. "Satu lagi, jangan memanggilku 'noona'. Aku belum tua, masih 19 tahun!"

"Aku juga masih 19 tahun!" balas Kyuhyun tidak nyambung.

"Mwoya? Kupikir kau sudah berusia 25 tahun!" cibir Sungmin.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun tidak terima dirinya secara tidak langsung dibilang berwajah tua oleh Sungmin. "Dasar yeoja jelek jerawatan!" balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa terhina. Ini pertama kalinya ada namja yang menyebutnya jelek. Jerawatan pula.

"Memangnya kau pikir wajahmu itu tampan apa?!" pekik Sungmin marah. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau wajahmu itu juga jerawatan, namja jelek! Sesama jerawatan jangan saling menghina!"

"Aku? Jerawatan? Jangan mengada-ada!" sombong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera mengambil tangan selempang mininya, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku ini _Kyung Hee university's idol!_ Namja tertampan dan terfavo―"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti karena Sungmin menyodorkan cermin rias bulatnya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Namja itu terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, syok.

Ternyata Sungmin tidak berbohong. Kini namja evil itu bisa melihat sendiri dengan jelas kalau wajahnya juga jerawatan, persis Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin..." cicit Kyuhyun.

"Sudah puas bersombongrianya, Idol Jelek?" Sungmin menyeringai.

"Diam kau, Kelinci Jelek!"

"MANUSIA CEROBOH!" sebuah bentakan terdengar, menghentikan Sungmin yang hendak membalas Kyuhyun.

Seketika dua insan berlainan jenis itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"AH!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sosok yang membentak tadi dengan semangat sementara Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi karena tidak mengenal sosok yang baru datang itu, meskipun penampilannya mengingatkan Sungmin akan seseorang.

"Malaikat kepala besar!" sapa Kyuhyun semangat. Namja itu menerjang ke arah si malaikat a.k.a Yesung, hendak memeluk malaikat yang sedang menampilkan wajah marah itu. Namun Yesung mengibaskan tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun terpantul pelan ke belakang. Yesung membuat medan penghalang.

"Kau pelit sekali, malaikat kepala besar. Aku kan kangen..." sungut Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak menggubris Kyuhyun. Namja bermata sipit itu terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kini ia memperluas medan penghalang itu hingga mengelilingi mereka bertiga, sementara wilayah di luar medan penghalang tadi tampak senyap karena waktu dan seluruh kegiatannya terhenti. Ini adalah upaya proteksi Yesung agar percakapan 'unik' mereka tidak diketahui orang lain.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Lee Sungmin," Yesung menatap Sungmin tajam, lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang terkejut namanya dipanggil hanya bisa menjawab, "Ne?"

"Apa kau masih ingat apa saja yang dikatakan Teuki hyung tentang hukuman ini?"

"Teuki oppa? Nugu?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Tapi akhirnya Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah, maksudmu Leeteuk-ssi? Si ahjussi aneh?"

"Terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya. Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan percakapan itu dalam diam. Namja itu tahu kalau apa yang ingin diketahuinya sedari tadi akan terjawab sebentar lagi.

Sungmin tampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat.

"Uhm... kumpulkan dan sumbangkan uang halal sebesar 500.000 won bersama partner dalam jangka waktu satu bulan kalau tidak hukuman akan melekat. Kemudian tidak boleh menolak kalau ada yang minta tolong. Lalu... harus merahasiakan hukuman?" Sungmin menatap Yesung, meminta persetujuan.

"Menjaga kerahasiaan hukuman." Ulang Yesung. "Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

"Anak kecil juga tahu, malaikat kepala besar. Artinya jangan sampai ketahuan, kan?" Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

"Benar. Dan sanksi yang akan kalian terima kalau ketahuan lebih berat dari pada ketika gagal menuntaskan hukuman."

"Yaitu..." tanya KyuMin.

"Lenyap." Jawab Yesung. "Kalian akan hilang. Tidak berada di manapun. Tidak di Surga, tidak pula di Neraka. Dan percayalah, keadaan yang seperti itu jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan jika kalian berada di Neraka."

KyuMin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ini tidak main-main. Mengerikan.

"Kita akan berusaha agar tidak ketahuan, ya kan?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, mencoba mencairkan ketegangan. Yang dilirik hanya mengangguk.

"Terlambat. Kalian sudah ketahuan." Sahut Yesung tegas.

KyuMin memucat.

"Be, benarkah?" Sungmin tidak percaya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Bayangan tentang penderitaan menjadi 'sesuatu yang tidak jelas' di 'tempat yang juga tidak jelas' menyelimuti pikiran mereka.

"Tidak ada gunanya berbohong." Jawab Yesung.

"Ini semua salahmu!" tuding Kyuhyun ke Sungmin.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku yang salah?" Sungmin tidak terima.

"Tentu saja salahmu. Kau main peluk seenaknya, bahkan aku belum sempat menjelaskan apapun. Akibatnya jadi ada yang melihat," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Salah sendiri kenapa jadi kura-kura imut begitu!" bela Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi bertengkar. Sebelum pertengkaran semakin larut, Yesung segera menyela, "Tenanglah, Teuki hyung sedang mengurusnya. Kali ini kalian selamat."

KyuMin lemas seketika. Keduanya langsung jatuh terduduk. Lega.

"Go, gomawo..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku harap ini kecerobohan kalian yang pertama dan yang terakhir." Tegas Yesung.

"Ne. Lakukan kecerobohan lagi maka kalian benar-benar tidak akan selamat. Kami tidak akan berbaik hati lagi." Leeteuk tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Yesung.

"Sudah beres, hyung?" Yesung menoleh ke Leeteuk.

"Ne. Dia namja yang cukup kuat, tidak histeris melihat transformasi Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Leeteuk. "Menghilangkan ingatan manusia itu sangat melelahkan. Aku capek, Sungie~"

"Jangan manja, hyung. Sebentar lagi juga pulih."

"Ish, kau ini benar-benar tidak asyik. Aku kan cuma ingin sedikit mendramatisir..." cibir Leeteuk. Yesung hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Leeteuk.

"Ehm, anu..." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Sontak semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hukumanku sudah selesai, kan? Aku sudah menemukan yeoja yang mengerti dengan ucapanku sewaktu masih menjadi kura-kura," Kyuhyun kembali melirik Sungmin. "Berarti aku cukup membantu yeoja ini menuntaskan hukumannya dengan menjadi partnernya, kan? Tapi kenapa wajahku malah jadi jerawatan begini?"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil sementara Yesung geleng-geleng kepala. Kedua malaikat itu tampak geli.

"Hukumanmu bahkan baru saja dimulai, Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin hanya penawar sementara untukmu. Kalau ingin terbebas dari wujud kura-kura dan jerawat itu cepat tuntaskan hukuman dengan melakukan apa yang sudah dikatakan yeoja ini tadi." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Jadi aku masih bisa berubah kewujud kura-kura?" Kyuhyun cemas.

"Hanya jika kau tidak bisa menjaga ucapanmu di hadapan orang lain." Sahut Yesung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jangan berkata kasar, menghina, mencaci, memaki, mengumpat jika sedang berhadapan dengan orang lain. Jika itu dilanggar maka wujudmu akan berubah. Berubah wujud di hadapan orang lain ―selain yeoja ini― berarti ketahuan. Ketahuan berarti lenyap." Yesung mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun jadi tegang lagi. Ternyata dirinya belum bebas. "Tapi, paling tidak biarkan aku bebas berucap jika sedang bersama yeoja ini..." tawarnya.

Yesung tampak menimbang permintaan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kukabulkan." Ucap malaikat sipit itu akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya nanti ia bisa mengumpat di hadapan Sungmin jika sedang kesal. Yah, semacam pelampiasan.

"Suka atau tidak kau membutuhkanku, namja jelek," Sungmin yang mulai mengerti menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun. "Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau si jelek ini tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya. Aku benar, kan?"

YeTeuk mengangguk.

KRUYUUUK~

"Suara apa itu?" Leeteuk agak terkejut.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Namja itu kembali mengangkat tangannya. "Mianhae. Itu suara perutku. Aku... aku lapar..." suara Kyuhyun semakin pelan di akhir. Kyuhyun belum makan apa-apa sejak bangun tidur, ingat?

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat Shin Donghee!" usul Leeteuk semangat.

"Siapa dia?" tanya KyuMin. "Malaikat yang lain lagi?"

"Bukan. Dia penjual ddeokbokki yang ingatannya aku hapus barusan," jawab Leeteuk. "Kita makan bersama!"

"Kebetulan aku juga masih lapar." ―Sungmin.

"Astaga, lagi-lagi Teuki hyung berlagak seperti manusia." ―Yesung.

"Cepatlah~" ―Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie yang bayar, kan? Ini menyenangkan! Makan gratis!" ―Leeteuk.

Sejak kapan mereka berempat jadi akrab begini? (-_-")

"Siapa bilang? Teuki hyung yang mengusulkan jadi Teuki hyung juga yang harus membayar semuanya." ―Yesung.

Leeteuk langsung bungkam.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata para pejalan kaki tampak melirik-lirik ke arah pasangan yang sedang berjalan berdampingan di jalan yang sama-sama mereka lalui. Sesekali para pejalan kaki itu terkikik pelan setiap melewati pasangan itu.

Siapapun pasti akan tertawa jika melihat pasangan ini. Penampilan mereka memang sangat aneh. Coba kalian bayangkan : si yeoja mengenakan masker dan dandanan yang mencirikan dirinya sedang sakit flu di musim semi sementara si namja mengenakan setelan piyama warna biru langit motif volkadot tanpa alas kaki plus sebuah syal pink yang dijadikan kerudung menutupi separuh wajahnya. Mereka tampak seperti teroris gagal. Atau mungkin ―khusus si namja― orang gila?

Sudah terbayang? Tahu siapa mereka?

Benar. Mereka adalah KyuMin _couple_.

Alasan Sungmin berdandan seperti itu sudah kita ketahui sebelumnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun? Salahkan Yesung yang tiba-tiba mengirim Kyuhyun ke taman kota setelah mengubahnya jadi kura-kura. Kyuhyun bahkan belum sempat turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa malu dengan wajahnya, memaksa Sungmin untuk meminjamkan syal pink-nya agar bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sedang sekarat. Istilah kerennya adalah untuk 'penyamaran'.

Setelah acara traktiran di kedai Shin's Ddeokbokki (yang dilakoni Leeteuk dengan agak tidak rela) selesai, KyuMin melanjutkan perjalanan (?) dan kini sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sungmin-ah..."

"..."

"Minnie-ah..."

"..."

"Lee Sungmin..."

"Berhenti menarik-narik pakaianku, Cho jelek!" desis Sungmin. "Pura-puralah kita tidak saling mengenal."

Karena penampilan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, Sungmin merasa malu. Jadi yeoja itu memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya yang sudah berpenampilan agak aneh itu semakin dicap aneh oleh orang-orang.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulut di balik kerudungnya.

"Kakiku sakit, Sungmin-ah. Setidaknya belikan aku alas kaki. Sandal murahan juga tidak apa..." rengek Kyuhyun. Selain merasa malu dengan penampilannya sendiri, namja itu juga merasakan telapak kakinya sakit karena berjalan tanpa alas kaki sedari tadi.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, Sungmin-ah. Jebal..." Kyuhyun semakin heboh menarik-narik baju Sungmin, persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan balon pada ibunya.

"Ya, ya! Lepaskan!" Sungmin semakin malu karena kini perhatian orang-orang mulai terarah kepadanya. "Yak! Aish! Baiklah!" Sungmin menyerah. Kyuhyun nyengir ―di balik kerudung.

Setelah membelikan Kyuhyun sandal jepit murahan di kios pinggir jalan, Sungmin mendengus sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas selempang mininya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Gara-gara sandal sialan ini, aku tidak punya uang lagi untuk ongkos pulang!" ketus Sungmin. "Aish, bagaimana ini?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Hanya karena itu kau kesusahan?" Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala prihatin.

"Tentu saja aku kesusahan. Siapa yang tidak susah jika tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, namja babo!"

"T-Money?"

"Saldonya tidak cukup."

"Hem, kalau begitu hubungi saja keluargamu."

"Baterai ponselku habis."

"Ck, menyedihkan!" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin iba.

Tak sadarkah kau, Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kondisimu jauh lebih mengenaskan dari Sungmin? Kau bahkan tidak memakai alas kaki sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya penyelesaian masalahmu ini mudah sekali," Kyuhyun berdecak sok tahu.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun kepo. "Caranya?"

"Perhatikan aku baik-baik. Dengan cara ini, bukan hanya kau yang akan mendapatkan ongkos pulang tapi aku juga."

Sungmin yang penasaran memutuskan untuk mengikuti dan mengamati gerak gerik namja Cho itu.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri mendekati dua orang yeoja yang sedang membeli minuman kaleng di _vendor machine_ pinggir jalan, Sungmin mengekor di belakang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, noonadeul," sapa Kyuhyun manis.

Dua yeoja itu tampak terkejut disapa oleh orang asing berkerudung pink, namun tetap merespon, "Ne?"

Kyuhyun membuka kerudungnya dan memamerkan senyum terbaiknya dengan tujuan membuat yeojadeul itu terpesona. Kyuhyun sangat yakin usahanya akan berhasil. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi anehnya, dua yeoja itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi positif sama sekali. Mereka malah saling berbisik sambil memberikan tatapan menilai.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kyuhyun segera mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Begini, noonadeul. Aku dan temanku kehabisan uang dan tak bisa pulang ke rumah..." mulai Kyuhyun sopan.

"Tuh, benarkan. Apa kubilang, pasti ujung-ujungnya meminta uang..." salah satu dari dua yeoja tadi ―yang berambut pendek sebahu― berbisik pelan ke teman di sebelahnya yang berambut keriting panjang.

Sayangnya Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Namja itu mulai panas karena kata-kata si yeoja barusan mengarah kepengertian yang kurang baik tentang dirinya. Tapi peringatan Yesung kembali berputar di memorinya.

Tarik napas, hembuskan. Tarik... hembuskan... Oke, mari lanjutkan yang tadi.

"Ah, ani. Kami bukan ingin meminta tapi meminjam. Kami janji akan segera mengembalikannya. Cukup berikan nomor yang bisa dihubungi untuk pertemuan selanjutnya," Kyuhyun berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"Sekarang malah meminta nomor telepon. Hati-hati, penipuan ada di mana-mana. Aku tidak mau memberikan nomorku, mereka mencurigakan..." yeoja rambut keriting ikut-ikutan berkomentar.

Telinga Kyuhyun makin panas. Sungmin yang ikut mendengar juga sedikit tersinggung.

"Sudahlah, berikan saja mereka beberapa ribu won dan kita cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya..."

Oke, sudah cukup. Kyuhyun benar-benar tersinggung sekarang. Yeoja itu menyinggung-nyinggung tentang kondisi fisiknya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli apapun lagi sekarang. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah meluapkan amarah dan rasa tersinggungnya.

"YA!" bentak Kyuhyun, membuat dua yeoja itu terkejut. "Kalau tidak mau meminjamkan ya sudah! Dasar yeoja je― hmmph!"

Dengan sigap Sungmin membekap mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin harus berjinjit mengingat Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya.

"Mian, jeongmal mianhae. Tolong maafkan teman saya..." Sungmin meminta maaf kepada dua yeoja tadi. Setelahnya, dengan agak tergesa Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun ke sebuah gang kecil lalu melepaskan Kyuhyun dan menatap marah namja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah! Kau mau kita lenyap?" balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia akui tadi dirinya memang dikuasai emosi. Hampir saja mereka berdua celaka.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya sendiri untuk mengekspresikan emosinya. "Aku kesal! Kesaaaallll...!" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi. Untunglah gang itu sepi. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti jadi pusat perhatian lagi.

"Dari pada marah-marah terus, lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengumpulkan 500.000 won dalam sebulan ini," Sungmin menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok dan melepas maskernya. Benda itu membuatnya gerah dan kurang nyaman.

Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit kesal ikut-ikutan bersandar. "Aku sedang malas. Kau pikirkan sendiri saja."

Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berminat buka suara. Sampai akhirnya...

"Ngomong-ngomong soal uang, aku jadi ingat kalau kita tidak punya sepeser pun untuk ongkos pulang..." Kyuhyun menghela napas.

Sungmin memasang tampang terkejut. "Ah, kau benar! Aigo... bagaimana ini?"

Di saat KyuMin sedang bingung tentang ongkos pulang, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyela.

"Uang, ya? Aku tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

**Next or Delete?**

**A/n : Annyeong... Apakah ini sudah termasuk update kilat? Semoga. Hm, berdasarkan review yang masuk, saya perhatikan banyak yang bertanya-tanya tentang hukuman KyuMin, ya? Apakah chapter ketiga ini bisa menjawab keingintahuan Readerdeul sekalian? Kalau masih bingung juga, silakan bertanya lagi :).**

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk Readerdeul yang sudah bersedia mereview dan mengikuti FF abal ini sejak dari Prologue sampai sekarang. Ikuti terus dan keep review, ne :).**

**Buat semua New Reader, selamat datang :). Gak papa telat baca, asal review per chapter, hahaha...XD.**

**Buat yang belum review, ayo review. Jangan membiasakan diri menjadi Silent Reader. Review dari kalian semua sangat berharga bagi seorang Author. Tanpa Readerdeul dan Reviewers sekalian, apalah artinya saya.**

**Lagi-lagi saya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu.**

**WB = Writer Block (suatu kondisi di mana seorang penulis kehilangan mood menulisnya, penyebabnya bisa bermacam-macam).**

**At least, Xin Nian Kuai Le! Happy Chinese New Year! :).**

**Big Thanks to : adinda. sungmin | MinNy Ming | SkyKiYeon | Guest | chiikyumin (3x) | EvilRin | kyuqie | mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends | cho minyu (2x) | gitarestiana | Park Min Rin | h**** . (2x) | dara | Hyugi Lee | minyaa**

**Adakah yang namanya belum disebut?**

Follow me : at Majesty_Michi

**Mind to Review again?**


	5. Korea Kungfu Master

Chapter 4 : Korea Kungfu Master

_**Preview chapter :**_

"Ngomong-ngomong soal uang, aku jadi ingat kalau kita tidak punya sepeser pun untuk ongkos pulang..." Kyuhyun menghela napas.

Sungmin memasang tampang terkejut. "Ah, kau benar! Aigo... bagaimana ini?"

Di saat KyuMin sedang bingung tentang ongkos pulang, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyela.

"Uang, ya? Aku tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

**The Punishment**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**Cameo : Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon), Dong Youngbae (Taeyang), Choi Seunghyun (TOP), Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Lee Hyukjae.**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**The Punishment © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch (GS), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo (s), EYD tidak baku, Out of Character (OOC)**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

KyuMin menegakkan badan dan menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka mendapati tiga orang namja yang penampilannya kasar dan sangar.

"Nuguya?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tidak penting siapa aku." Jawab namja asing itu sambil menyeringai. "Yang kau inginkan uang, kan? Aku bisa memberikannya."

Kyuhyun tampak gugup. "Gratis?"

Namja itu terkekeh. Dua teman di belakangnya juga ikut terkekeh.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, Bocah."

"Sudahlah, TOP hyung. Langsung saja..."

"Taeyang benar, hyung. Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita bergegas..."

"Sebentar lagi, GD-ah, Taeyang-ah. Kalian dengar, dua temanku sudah tidak sabar. Jadi kita langsung saja," putus namja bernama TOP itu. "Aku akan memberi uang tapi ada syaratnya," lanjutnya.

"A, apa?" tanya Kyuhyun agak pelan. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Firasat buruk.

"Suruh yeojamu itu melayani kami."

Firasat buruk Kyuhyun jadi kenyataan. Sungmin yang menyadari bahaya sedang mengancam dirinya beringsut pelan ke belakang Kyuhyun, berlindung di balik tubuh namja itu. Tangannya mencengkram piyama Kyuhyun erat. Yeoja itu ketakutan. Jangankan Sungmin, Kyuhyun saja merasa takut.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengulur waktu sambil memikirkan cara agar mereka berdua bisa meloloskan diri dari sana. _'Sial! Kenapa gang ini begitu sepi?'_ rutuknya.

"Bagaimana? _Deal_?" TOP dan teman-temannya mulai mendekati KyuMin perlahan.

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah yang secara otomatis juga membuat Sungmin ikut mundur. Otak Kyuhyun terus berpikir. Namja-namja yang tampaknya adalah preman itu kini semakin menyeringai seram.

"Uhm... ba, bagaimana kalau kupikirkan dulu?" Kyuhyun menawar sambil terus berdoa dalam hati demi keselamatan dirinya dan Sungmin.

Seringaian di wajah TOP tampak semakin jelas. "Waktu adalah uang, Bocah. Kami ingin jawaban sekarang."

"Ta, tapi kalian pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taeyang.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Ma, maksudku, lihatlah yeoja ini. Apa bagusnya dia? Wajahnya saja jelek dan jerawatan begini. Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya..." Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil memasang ekspresi merendahkan ke arah Sungmin. Mencoba merayu agar para namja itu mengubah pikiran mereka. Sungmin manggut-manggut, mendukung kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia manis, kok..." kata GD.

"Ne, tubuhnya juga montok. Cukup seksi..." sahut Taeyang.

'_Aish, bagaimana ini?' _batin Kyuhyun cemas. Sepertinya rayuannya gagal.

Di saat Kyuhyun sedang berpikir keras, saat itu pula TOP tiba-tiba menyambar pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan mencengkramnya, berusaha menarik Sungmin keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Sungmin yang sedang ketakutan itu terkejut. "Kyu!" jeritnya ketakutan.

Mendengar jeritan Sungmin yang nadanya sarat akan ketakutan, Kyuhyun refleks memasang badannya kembali berusaha melindungi Sungmin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya hingga tautan antara TOP dan Sungmin terlepas.

"Andwae!" seru Kyuhyun. "Jangan sentuh dia!"

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga Kyuhyun berani menentang preman di hadapannya. Sungmin hanya bisa gemetaran di balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

TOP menggeram kesal. Diraihnya kerah piyama Kyuhyun. "Apakah itu artinya kau menolak _deal_?" desisnya berbahaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Kyuhyun mengingat perkataan eommanya tentang namja sejati. Sekarang ini sedang ada yeoja yang masa depannya terancam. Sebagai namja sejati, Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam saja.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak peduli. Suka atau tidak, yeojamu itu harus melayani kami!" TOP melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Kyuhyun dan kembali berusaha meraih Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong TOP hingga terjengkang sebelum namja itu berhasil menarik Sungmin. Melihat hyungnya didorong jatuh, GD dan Taeyang tak tinggal diam. GD membantu TOP berdiri sedangkan Taeyang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Mau cari mati, eoh?!" bentak Taeyang sambil melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan mata menunggu datangnya pukulan yang sebentar lagi akan mendarat di wajahnya.

'_Wajahku yang malang. Semoga nanti kau masih bisa sembuh...'_

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampak tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah keranjang yang biasa dipakai oleh ibu-ibu ketika berbelanja di pasar. Di dalam keranjang itu terdapat beberapa jenis sayuran.

Sambil berlari, sesekali namja itu mengecek keranjang belanjaannya untuk memastikan tidak ada pesanan yang terlewatkan.

'_Aish, pasti dia akan marah-marah karena aku pergi terlalu lama...' _batin namja itu sambil terus berlari.

Ketika lewat di depan sebuah gang namja itu berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya. Beristirahat sejenak. Namun sebuah bentakan membuatnya menoleh.

_**Someone**_** POV**

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Mau cari mati, eoh?!" sebuah bentakan yang cukup keras terdengar olehku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah gang di sampingku. Benar, bentakan itu berasal dari sana.

Astaga! Tampaknya bakal ada pengeroyokan! Kasihan sekali namja itu. Kenapa namja itu hanya memakai piyama? Eh, kenapa aku malah memikirkan itu? Tolong tidak ya? Tapi kalau ikut campur aku akan lebih terlambat lagi. Bagaimana ini?

Omona! Ada yeoja di sana! Sepertinya aku memang harus ikut campur.

Baiklah!

_**Someone**_** POV **_**end**_

Sebuah benda melayang dan menimpuk kepala Taeyang dengan indahnya, membuat namja itu batal melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Sebagai gantinya, namja itu meringis sakit memegangi kepalanya sambil mencari objek yang tadi menyapa kepalanya itu. Sebuah mentimun tergeletak manis di samping kakinya.

Dengan marah Taeyang memungut mentimun itu dan mengacungkannya ke udara. "Ulah siapa ini?" kesalnya.

"Aku!" sebuah suara menyahut dengan lantang.

Taeyang dan kawan-kawan berbalik dan mendapati sesosok namja yang sedang menenteng keranjang belanjaan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena membelakangi matahari.

KyuMin yang ikut melihat merasa terpesona dengan sosok asing yang tengah berdiri tegap layaknya pahlawan itu. Ditambah lagi dengan efek sinar matahari sebagai _background_ yang membuat sosok itu menjadi semakin terlihat keren. Seperti tokoh jagoan di film-film _action_.

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" sergah TOP.

"Ah, aku hanya orang biasa yang kebetulan lewat. Dan sekarang orang biasa ini meminta kalian melepaskan dua orang itu," si namja keranjang sayur menunjuk KyuMin.

KyuMin yang sudah sadar dari keterpesonaan mereka langsung beringsut mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi gerombolan preman itu, mencari tempat yang lebih aman untuk menonton aksi selanjutnya.

"Berani sekali kau memerintah kami!" kali ini GD yang marah. "Mau jadi babak belur, hah?!"

"Aku khawatir kalianlah yang nantinya akan babak belur kalau tidak mau menuruti keinginanku," namja KS (keranjang sayur) itu tersenyum.

"KAU!" geram Taeyang. "Hyung, dia sombong sekali!"

"Kalau begitu hajar dia." Perintah TOP.

GD dan Taeyang segera menyerbu namja KS. Taeyang melancarkan pukulan dan dengan santai namja KS mengelak ke samping. Detik berikutnya sebuah tendangan dilayangkan oleh GD namun dengan mudahnya tendangan itu ditangkis.

Dan dalam satu gerakan, namja KS malah berhasil membuat GD dan Taeyang jatuh tersungkur.

Merasa akan sulit menang dengan tangan kosong, GD meraih sebuah balok kayu yang kebetulan tergeletak di sekitar situ dan mengayunkannya ke namja KS.

"Oppa, awas!" teriak Sungmin.

Dengan gesit namja KS menunduk menghindari serangan balok kayu sekaligus menyempatkan diri menendang punggung GD hingga namja itu terhuyung dan menabrak Taeyang.

Tak terbiasa menerima kekalahan, TOP ikut bergabung. Ketiga preman itu menyerang namja KS dengan membabi buta. Pukulan dan tendangan mereka layangkan bersamaan.

Namja KS berhasil merebut balok kayu dari tangan GD dan melompat mundur saat TOP mengayunkan sebuah pisau ke dadanya. Ketika TOP kembali mengayunkan pisaunya hendak menusuk perut, namja KS itu langsung melakukan gerakan salto ke belakang. Gerakannya begitu indah hingga ia tampak seperti terbang.

"Woaaa... Jackie Chan/Jet Li!" seru KyuMin bersamaan sambil bertepuk tangan takjub.

Namja KS menoleh sekilas ke arah KyuMin dan tersenyum malu, "Gomawo pujiannya..." ucapnya sedikit tersipu.

Entah kenapa wajah Sungmin memerah melihat senyum namja itu. Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja melihat perubahan warna wajah Sungmin menatap yeoja itu aneh.

Acara puji-pujian dan senyum-senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena para preman kembali menyerang. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada satu serangan pun yang berhasil mengenai si namja KS.

Tidak ingin terlibat pertarungan lebih lama lagi, namja KS segera melancarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, namja itu berhasil memukul titik sensitif di tubuh para preman itu. Ketiganya ambruk seketika sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku membuat kalian benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak." Perintah namja KS.

Tanpa membantah para preman itu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah yang terseok-seok.

Namja KS kemudian memandang KyuMin. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk kemudian sama-sama membungkukkan badannya, "Jeongmal gamsahamnida, hyung/oppa," ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kami kalau hyung tidak datang," Kyuhyun lega.

"Ne. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih, oppa," sahut Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, kalian membuatku malu," namja itu kembali tersipu. "Oh, hampir lupa. Tan Hangeng imnida, tapi kalian juga bisa memanggilku Hankyung."

"Ah, Lee Sungmin imnida, oppa," Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida," Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Oke, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin," ulang Hankyung. "Kalian terlihat agak kacau. Mau mampir ke tempatku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Suara denting sendok dan garpu terdengar agak nyaring di sebuah tempat yang teridentifikasi sebagai dapur di sebuah rumah.

"Ck, memangnya sudah berapa lama kalian tidak makan?" tanya seorang yeoja yang cantiknya luar biasa sambil menatap dua manusia di hadapannya yang tengah makan dengan lahap.

"Chullie, jangan bicara begitu, Chagi..." tegur namja di sebelah yeoja yang bertanya tadi.

"Mianhae, noona, kami sangat lapar. Seharian ini kami hanya makan seporsi ddeokbokki..." jawab seorang namja dengan mulut penuh.

"Ne, eonni. Hanya seporsi ddeokbokki apalah artinya..." timpal yeoja di sebelah namja bermulut penuh tadi. Mulut yeoja itu juga penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu makanannya baru bicara, Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah..." ucap Hankyung geli.

Saat ini KyuMin tengah berada di dapur rumah milik Hankyung. Yeoja yang dipanggil 'Chullie' tadi adalah istri Hankyung yang bernama Kim Heechul (yang sekarang namanya berubah menjadi Tan Heechul).

Bersama dengan Heechul, Hankyung mendirikan sebuah restoran bergaya semi modern yang menyediakan masakan Cina dan Korea. Sebuah restoran yang juga merangkap sebagai rumah di bagian belakangnya.

Agar tidak mengganggu para pengunjung restoran, Hankyung membawa KyuMin masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Seorang namja berseragam waitress masuk dan menghampiri Hankyung. "Hyung, ada pesanan _Beijing Fried Rice_ lagi," ujar namja ber-_name tag_ Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Baiklah. Aku ke dapur restoran dulu, ne," Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium pipi Heechul sekilas. Sungmin yang melihatnya lagi-lagi bersemu merah. Dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merasa aneh melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Sepeninggal Hankyung, Heechul segera duduk di kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh suaminya dan mulai mengurusi kuku-kukunya yang cantik.

"Kenapa bukan koki yang mengerjakannya, eonni?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"_Beijing Fried Rice_ adalah menu andalan dan terfavorit di restoran ini. Hanya Hannie yang tahu resepnya..." Heechul menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kuku-kukunya. "Yang kalian makan itu adalah _Beijing Fried Rice. _Bagaimana rasanya?"

Mata KyuMin berbinar.

"Wah, jadi ini menu andalan restoran ini? Pantas rasanya enak sekali!" puji Kyuhyun.

"Saking enaknya kalian sampai nambah tiga kali." Heechul agak menyindir.

"Hehehe... mianhae, noona/eonni..." KyuMin meringis tidak enak.

Heechul mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Penampilan kalian kacau sekali, terutama kau..." Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa meringis malu.

"Ceritanya panjang eonni," Sungmin menyahut. Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Dan akhirnya Sungmin pun menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami seharian ini. Dengan sedikit tambahan di sana sini agar ceritanya tidak terlalu aneh. Tentu saja minus tentang 'hukuman dari sang malaikat'.

Setelah Sungmin selesai bercerita, Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Perkelahian, ya? Aku rindu masa-masa itu..." tatapan Heechul tampak menerawang.

"Apa noona juga bisa berkelahi seperti Hankyung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku cukup terkenal di masaku." Heechul menyombong. "Sepanjang catatan rekor hidupku, hanya Hannie yang mampu menandingi kemampuan bela diriku."

"Keren sekali!" Sungmin takjub.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak berkelahi lagi," lanjut Heechul.

"Wae?"

"Tentu saja karena aku sudah menikah," jawab Heechul. "Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Hannie. Kau tahu, menjadi yeoja yang sedikit lebih feminim."

Hankyung yang sudah selesai membuat orderan kembali bergabung. "Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru sekali," tanyanya lembut.

"Hanya sedikit mengenang masa lalu." Heechul menyeringai.

Kondisi matahari yang sinarnya mulai meredup membuat Sungmin tersadar kalau hari sudah semakin sore. Yeoja itu lantas menoel lengan Kyuhyun dan mengingatkan untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun juga baru tersadar. Namja itu segera berdiri diikuti Sungmin, hendak berpamitan. Namun sebuah ide mendadak terlintas di benaknya. Ditariknya Sungmin menjauhi pasangan HanChul kemudian berbisik-bisik seperti tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu. HanChul hanya menatap mereka heran.

Akhirnya bisik-bisik selesai. KyuMin menghampiri HanChul.

"Hyung, noona..." ucap Kyuhyun. "Kami ingin minta bantuan lagi..."

"Katakan saja." Ujar Hankyung lembut.

KyuMin berlutut di hadapan HanChul yang kini semakin bingung dengan tingkah duo manusia itu.

"Tolong beri kami pekerjaan!" KyuMin memohon.

"Mwo?" respon HanChul.

"Tapi kami sedang tidak membutuhkan pegawai baru saat ini," ucap Heechul.

"Kami mohon, eonni..." Sungmin memelas. "Kami sangat butuh pekerjaan."

Heechul yang melihat ekspresi memelas Sungmin jadi tidak tega. "Eotteokhae, yeobo?" tanyanya melirik Hankyung.

Hankyung tampak berpikir sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Begini saja. Kalian kembalilah lagi kemari besok. Saat itu aku akan memberikan keputusanku," putus Hankyung akhirnya.

KyuMin bersyukur. Setidaknya permohonan mereka masih dipertimbangkan.

"Gomawo, hyung," ucap Kyuhyun. "Kami pulang sekarang."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan sampai ketemu preman lagi," Hankyung tertawa kecil sedangkan Heechul tersenyum geli.

KyuMin bangun dari posisi berlututnya dan mulai beranjak pergi. Tapi sebelum sampai di pintu dapur, keduanya berhenti dan kembali menghampiri HanChul.

"Apa lagi?" Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

KyuMin hanya nyengir gaje sambil menggaruk kepala mereka yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kami tidak punya ongkos pulang..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya, kan, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin yang mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun akhirnya menyahut, "Siapa yang kau maksud, Cho?"

"Tentu saja Hankyung hyung," jawab Kyuhyun. "Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Beberapa kali aku melihatmu merona ketika menatap Hankyung hyung. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan suka?" Kyuhyun menyimpulkan.

Sungmin hanya diam.

"Aku benar, kan?" Kyuhyun merasa menang. "Kau menyukainya, kan?" goda Kyuhyun tanpa henti.

"Yak! Berisik!" bentak Sungmin. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukai Hankyung oppa?"

"Ck, kasihan sekali..." Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak lihat betapa cantiknya Heechul noona? Hankyung hyung tidak akan melirikmu sedikit pun," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

Sungmin memilih berdiam diri.

"Ditambah kau semakin tampak memprihatinkan karena jerawat―ADAW!" Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan karena Sungmin menarik kuat rambut namja itu secara tiba-tiba. Menjambak secara halus.

"Jangan mengingatkanku tentang jerawat menyebalkan ini! Dan kalau-kalau kau lupa, kau juga punya jerawat, namja jelek!" kesal Sungmin. "Sudahlah, cepat berikan uangnya. Aku mau pulang!"

"Kau ini yeoja tapi sangar sekali..." ringis Kyuhyun sambil membagi uang yang mereka dapat dari HanChul.

Setelah mendapatkan ongkos gratis dari HanChul, KyuMin segera berpamitan. Masih tetap dengan dandanan yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini mereka tidak menutup-nutupi wajah mereka lagi. Masa bodoh. Toh, bukan hanya mereka yang berjerawat di dunia ini. Mereka baru akan merasa malu kalau bertemu kenalan.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya," ketus Sungmin sambil meraih uang yang diserahkan Kyuhyun.

Setelah pembagian uang selesai mereka berpisah. Sungmin sedikit bergegas karena jarak dari Seoul ke Incheon cukup jauh. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Jangan lupa jaga mulutmu!" Sungmin masih sempat berpesan ―setengah berteriak― pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun jadi teringat lagi dengan hukumannya. Namja itu memutuskan untuk cepat pulang dan bersumpah tidak akan membuka mulutnya sebelum tiba di rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Next or Delete?**

**A/n : Annyeong... Pertama-tama saya meminta maaf karena update yang kembali terlambat. Saya hanya bisa update paling cepat seminggu sekali. Curhat sedikit boleh? Entah kenapa saya kok mulai bosan dengan FF ini. Rasanya malas sekali menulis lanjutannya. Bagaimana menurut Chingudeul sekalian? Bolehkah saya hiatus dulu sementara?**

**Balasan review :**

**Hyugi Lee : **Di sini anggap aja kalau mukanya Kyunnie mulus, hehehe... Gomawo, chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**minyaa : **Ne, ni dah lanjut, chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**kang sung hye : **Ne, silakan :). Gomawo. Mind to Review now?

**MinNy Ming : **Ne, ni dah lanjut, chingu :). Saya juga senyum-senyum sendiri waktu mendeskripsikan penampilan Kyunnie :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**adinda. sungmin : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Kayaknya waktu itu FFN lagi error deh. Untuk chap kemarin sebenarnya mau saya upload sabtu malam, tapi entah kenapa gagal terus. Jadi hari minggu pagi baru bisa upload, itu pun halamannya sempet gak muncul. Pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chap ini kan, chingu? :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**http facebook. com dewi. k. Tubagus (chapter 1, 2, 3, 4) : **Wah, jeongmal gamsahamnida chingu bersedia review semua chap :). Ne, ni dah lanjut. Mind to Review again?

**gitarestiana : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Sebenarnya Shindong gak sengaja, niatnya mau nyerahin uang kembalian ke Minnie. Hahaha... yang banyak ulah dan ingin tahu itu Leeteuk. Yesung mah adem ayem aja nurutin Teukie :). Hukuman Kyunnie sebenarnya cuma satu (sama kayak Ming) tapi 'dapet bonus' gara-gara bikin Yesung kesel. Yep, sebenarnya tidak perlu dipeluk, cukup dielus saja. Pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chap ini kan, chingu? :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**HeeKitty : **Ne, Kyunnie harus belajar jadi orang yang sabar mulai sekarang :). Gomawo, chingu. Mind to Review again?

**Park Min Rin : **Hehehe, mianhae. Saya gak bisa update kilat. Paling cepat seminggu sekali. Gomawo, chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**kyuminnnnnn (chap 1, 2, 3, 4) : **Banyak amat huruf 'n'-nya, chingu. Kudu nyipitin mata ngitungnya, hehehe :). Ne, ni dah lanjut. Jeongmal gamsahamnida chingu bersedia mereview semua chap :). Keep review, ne. Ah~ nado saranghae :). Mind to Review again?

**DIANA** : Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apakah lebih seru dari chap sebelumnya? Menurut saya sendiri sih, tidak #pundungdipojokan. Mianhae kalau mengecewakan ;'(. Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**QQ Kyumin unieq (chap 2, 4) : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Gapapa, chingu mau review aja saya sudah bersyukur :). Beneren nih? Okey, ditunggu next review :). Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends : **Ne, YeTeuk masih berbaik hati :). Gomawo, chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Hahaha... gak kebayang liat Ming ama Kyu ngamen (apalagi kostum Kyunnie kayak gitu, bisa disangka orang gila beneran :D). Gomawo, chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**cho minyu : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Tetoott... jawaban chingu salah :D, itu bukan Shindong :D. Bukan pingsan lagi, tapi langsung kena serangan jantung tuh cewek, hahaha...XD. Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**kyutmin : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Gomawo, chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**chiikyumin : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Gomawo, chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**kyuminalways89 (chap 1, 2, 3, 4) : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Jeongmal gamsahamnida chingu bersedia mereview semua chap :) #goyang ngebor XD. Keep review, ne. Hihihi, anggap aja di sini Kyunnie emang tompelan pantatnya XD. Gomawo. Mind to Review again?

**QQ KyuminShipper : **Ne, ni dah lanjut. Ada tuh sedikit scene jambak-jambakan :D. Gomawo, chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**dirakyu : **Uhm, soundtrack? Apa, ya? Waktu nulis FF ini lagu yang sering saya dengarkan adalah Good Friends dan Angela-nya SuJu serta Hope (H.O.T & SMTown). Gak nyambung, kan? Gomawo, chingu :). Mind to Review again?

**Adakah yang namanya belum disebut?**

Follow me : at Majesty_Michi

**Mind to Review again?**


	6. Hwaiting!

Chapter 5 : Hwaiting!

**The Punishment**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**Cameo : ****Choi Minho (SHINee), Shim Changmin (TVXQ), Im Yoona & Jung Jessica SNSD, Lee Hyukjae**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**The Punishment © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch (GS), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo (s), EYD tidak baku, Out of Character (OOC)**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampak terduduk lesu di kursinya. Kepalanya tampak terkulai lemas. Sesekali namja itu meluruskan sikap tubuhnya yang agak merosot di kursinya. Matanya terpejam.

Pintu berayun membuka.

"Omona!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

Mendengar teriakan seseorang yang baru datang itu, namja yang tengah memejamkan mata itu terkejut dan membuka matanya sebal, ingin melihat pelaku yang telah mengusik tidurnya.

"Ck, berisik, Minho-ya..." sungut namja itu sebal, suaranya agak teredam akibat masker hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Eoh? Kyuhyun-ah?" sosok yang bernama lengkap Choi Minho itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, ini aku..." jawab Kyuhyun.

Minho menghembuskan napas lega sembari mengelus dadanya pelan. "Aigo, kau mengagetkanku, Kyuhyun-ah. Tumben sudah di sini pagi-pagi begini?"

Wajar jika Minho merasa aneh. Kyuhyun, teman _evil_nya, memang tidak pernah muncul di kampus sepagi ini. Minho yang selalu muncul duluan di kelas mereka saja kalah.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan 'rombongan penyambut'-ku," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Wah, ini tidak biasa. Bukankah itu yang paling kau suka, disambut bak selebriti..." Minho tertawa.

Kyuhyun berdecak tidak suka. Ia menatap Minho sambil menyipitkan matanya. Namja itu langsung mengerti kalau Kyuhyun sebal dengan ucapannya. "Hahaha... uhm... mian..." Minho menutup mulutnya.

"Ini hanya untuk sementara."

"Maksudmu?" Minho tidak mengerti. "Ah, kenapa kau memakai masker? Sedang sakit?"

"Inilah yang kumaksud. Aku... aku sedang sakit. Benar, aku sedang sakit..." Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Wah, _fans_mu pasti akan heboh." Timpal Minho.

"Itulah yang kutakutkan. Makanya aku menghindari mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun. Kali ini namja itu jujur. Meski tidak seratus persen.

Setelah berhasil pulang ke rumah dengan selamat (ucapkan terima kasih pada syal milik Sungmin yang telah menjadi tumbal keganasan gigi Kyuhyun dalam rangka 'mengunci' mulut), Kyuhyun sempat frustasi. Ia bingung bagaimana melewati hari-harinya di kampus dengan kondisi wajah seperti itu.

Ya, Kyuhyun sebenarnya lebih memikirkan kondisinya sendiri.

Sudah cukup jeritan noonanya, Ahra, ketika melihat wajahnya saat membukakan pintu. Disusul appa dan eommanya saat sarapan pagi.

Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengar jeritan lagi. Terlebih jeritan yang tercipta karena wajah jeleknya.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin datang dan pulang tanpa diketahui. Tapi itu tidak mungkin," Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah.

"Susahnya jadi selebriti..." Minho geleng-geleng kepala.

Harapan Kyuhyun untuk tidak ketahuan di kampus tentu saja impian yang tidak masuk akal. Berita tentang Kyuhyun langsung menyebar dengan cepat.

Salah satu _fan__s_ yang sekelas dengan Kyuhyun memotret namja itu diam-diam dan segera meng-_upload_ foto Kyuhyun yang mengenakan masker dengan tambahan kata-kata : _'Uri idol is sick!_ T.T', kemudian men-_share_-nya ke jejaring sosial.

Seluruh teman-teman si yeoja (_fan__s_ Kyuhyun tadi) yang tergabung dalam grup yang sama di jejaring sosial (_'Kyuhyun SARANGHAE group'_) langsung heboh dan membahas berita itu dengan teman masing-masing. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan kuliah dari seonsaengnim (-_-").

Ketika jam makan siang tiba, kelas Kyuhyun langsung dibanjiri oleh _fans_-nya yang membawakan berbagai macam obat yang berhubungan dengan flu, batuk, pilek, sakit kepala dan demam.

Kyuhyun sampai pusing. Kini mejanya penuh dengan obat-obatan dari berbagai merek. Mau marah tapi wajah YeTeuk dan si Batu Hijau Jelek langsung terbayang.

Kyuhyun terpaksa menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk mencegah dirinya bersuara.

Di tengah emosi yang melandanya, secercah titik terang muncul. Mendadak Kyuhyun terbayang sebuah wajah lagi. Senyum licik terbentuk di balik masker hitamnya.

'_Tunggu aku, Lee Sungmin, hihihi...'_

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menemukan cara sekaligus objek untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya nanti. _Poor_ Ming.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan terburu-buru sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah sampai di koridor yang sepi, Sungmin langsung membuka maskernya dan bersyukur karena bisa bernapas dengan lega. Sungguh, benda itu membuatnya gerah dan agak kesulitan bernapas.

Sungmin mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya yang sepi. Wajar saja, jam pertama kuliah pagi ini sudah dimulai. Ya, Sungmin terlambat ke kampus karena bangun kesiangan.

Yeoja itu mendudukkan diri di bangku yang tersedia di koridor. Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli dengan mata kuliah yang tidak bisa dihadirinya. Yang lebih dipikirkannya adalah popularitasnya di kampus. Bagaimana kalau wajah menyeramkannya sampai ketahuan? Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

"Minnie-ya?" sapa seseorang.

Sungmin yang sedang merenung itu tidak sadar ada yang menyapanya.

"Sungmin-ah?" ulang seseorang itu, kali ini sambil menyentuh lembut bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Begitu menoleh, mata _foxy_-nya mendapati seorang namja telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Namja itu juga kaget. "Omo! Benarkah kau Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya syok.

Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Tentu saja dia Lee Sungmin. Memangnya siapa lagi?

Namun beberapa detik kemudian kesadaran itu menghantamnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan memakai kembali maskernya.

'_Benar-benar sial! Kenapa harus __ber__temu Changmin, sih?'_ batin Sungmin panik.

Sungmin buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan namja yang ternyata bernama Shim Changmin itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sementara Changmin sendiri hanya bisa bengong. Tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Benarkah itu tadi Lee Sungmin? SungminNYA? Pujaan hatinya? Yeoja berwajah mengerikan tadi?

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan Changmin yang masih terbengong syok itu dan kembali fokus pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, sedikit berlari kecil. Ia benar-benar panik dan malu. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan amburadul itu sampai kepergok Changmin? Salah satu namja target yang ditolaknya dulu.

Masih terbayang diingatannya wajah syok Changmin tadi. Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar mengerikan, eoh?

Karena terlalu terburu-buru, Sungmin tidak melihat dua orang yeoja di depannya. Alhasil, Sungmin menabrak mereka.

"Kau tidak punya mata, ya?" salah satu yeoja yang hampir terjatuh akibat ditabrak Sungmin tadi mengeluh kesal sambil mengusap-usap bahunya yang sakit.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan sudah akan pergi dari tempat itu andai saja yeoja yang satunya tidak menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku mengenalmu," yeoja yang menahan lengan Sungmin tadi menyipitkan matanya mengawasi Sungmin. Sungmin memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Penasaran, yeoja tadi langsung menarik lepas masker yang dikenakan Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak sempat menyembunyikan wajahnya hanya bisa pasrah.

Reaksi yeoja itu sama seperti Changmin. Terkejut.

"Omo! Lee Sungmin, kan? Kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti ini?"

Mendengar nama Lee Sungmin disebut, yeoja yang ditabrak ―yang sedari tadi sibuk mengusap-usap bahunya yang sakit― langsung memusatkan perhatian.

"Lee Sungmin? Yang menolak Park Yoochun minggu lalu? Kau yakin, Yoona-ya?" yeoja yang tadi ditabrak Sungmin bertanya antusias. Rasa sakit di bahunya sudah tidak dipedulikannya lagi.

"Ne, Sica," jawab Yoona.

Jessica langsung mengamati Sungmin dengan penuh minat. Yeoja itu penasaran dengan wujud Sungmin. Pasalnya belum pernah ada yang menolak Yoochun.

Namun yeoja itu akhirnya mengernyitkan dahi dan sedikit kecewa. "Bagaimana mungkin Yoochun menyukai yeoja seperti ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Yoona menatap Sungmin iba sedikit jijik. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu. Yang jelas wajahmu itu sangat mengerikan. Masker pilihan yang tepat." Yoona menyerahkan masker yang tadi dilepasnya paksa.

Sungmin meraih masker itu dengan mata agak berkaca-kaca. Setelahnya, yeoja itu bergegas berlalu dari hadapan YoonSica yang sekarang sibuk berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya.

Sungmin terus berjalan, membiarkan kakinya menentukan arah. Hingga sampailah ia di atap gedung universitasnya.

Yeoja kelinci itu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai atap lalu memeluk lututnya sendiri.

_Mood_nya yang sudah buruk sejak pagi akibat ledekan Sungjin atas jerawatnya (Sungjin bilang Ming terkena karma karena dulu sering mengejeknya saat jerawatan akibat alergi) semakin memburuk setelah pertemuannya dengan Yoona dan Jessica barusan.

Perlahan, air mata itu jatuh bergulir melewati pipi yang dulunya mulus. Sedari tadi Sungmin memang menahan keinginannya untuk menangis.

Tidak. Sungmin tidak menangis karena cengeng. Yeoja itu menangis karena kesal. Kesal pada sang malaikat yang sudah membuat wajahnya jadi seperti itu.

"Hiks... aku benci padamu, ahjussi aneh... hiks..."

Begitulah. Sungmin terus menangis dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kuliah hari ini.

Demi Tuhan, ini baru hari pertama.

Masih ada 29 hari lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi umum tidak jauh dari D&C Resto ―restoran milik HanChul― dengan tampang cemberut. Namja itu bosan.

Sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya namja itu menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Namun yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai sekarang.

Apa? Kalian ingin tahu siapa yang sedang ditunggu oleh Kyuhyun?

Super Junior. Kyuhyun sedang menunggu kedatangan grup penyanyi yang terkenal itu. Mereka sudah janjian. Hebat, kan?

Eoh, bukan? Lalu siapa? Oh, Lee Sungmin rupanya. Itu kalian sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya? -_-

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak ada kuliah lagi menelepon Sungmin (sebelum berpisah kemarin Kyuhyun sempat meminta nomor ponsel Ming) untuk membuat janji temu. Namun karena panggilannya tidak dijawab Sungmin, namja itu akhirnya hanya mengirim pesan singkat.

Sungmin yang sibuk menangis tidak menyadari ponselnya yang di_silent_ bergetar. Yeoja itu baru mengecek ponselnya setengah jam kemudian. Dan memutuskan segera pergi menemui Kyuhyun karena memang sudah tidak berminat mengikuti kuliah.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Sungmin yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Tidak bersemangat. Matanya bengkak.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kedatangan Sungmin langsung berdiri, bersiap menyambut yeoja itu dengan rentetan kemarahan dan kekesalan yang sudah ditahannya selama di kampus tadi.

Sungmin yang menangkap sosok Kyuhyun di kejauhan langsung berlari kecil menuju namja itu. Lalu melemparkan dirinya ke Kyuhyun, memeluk sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja _evil_ itu.

Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan tingkah Sungmin langsung protes. "Y-ya! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!" namja berkulit pucat itu sedikit berontak.

"Kyu... hiks... HUWEEE..." tangis Sungmin meledak. Rupanya yeoja itu belum puas melampiaskan rasa kesalnya di atap kampus. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi merasa memiliki teman senasib seperjuangan.

Mendengar tangis Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung panik.

"Ya! Kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat sekitar; beberapa orang tampak memperhatikan mereka.

"HUWEEE... aku sedang kesal, Cho jelek... hiks..." jawab Sungmin sesenggukan.

"Aish! Kesal ya kesal, tapi jangan menangis di sini..." tanpa sadar Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus punggung yeoja itu, mencoba menenangkannya. "Orang-orang akan mengira aku yang membuatmu menangis," sambungnya.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir.

Kyuhyun yang melihat mata bengkak Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun terkikik. "Matamu... dengan mata bengkak itu wajahmu jadi terlihat lucu, hihihi..."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya geram.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya―Astaga! Ada apa dengan kalian?" seru Heechul. Yeoja itu menatap KyuMin dengan tampang terkejut.

Wajar saja. Penampilan KyuMin saat ini benar-benar 'sesuatu'.

Sungmin dengan wajah memerah sembab dan mata bengkak stadium menengah menuju lanjut.

Kyuhyun dengan rambut yang berantakan akibat 'ditata' Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang plus tiga garis halus cakaran di pipinya.

"Tadi ada sedikit urusan, eonni," jawab Sungmin dengan tampang bete.

"Ne, noona. Sedikit urusan dengan yeoja yang ganasnya seperti preman pasar," timpal Kyuhyun dengan tampang tak kalah bete dari Sungmin.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Cho jelek..." desis Sungmin.

"Merasa tersindir, eoh?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Tahulah Heechul kalau dua orang itu baru saja bertengkar. Yeoja cantik itu tertawa pelan, teringat dengan nostalgianya bersama Hankyung dulu.

Suara tawa Heechul membuat KyuMin menghentikan sesi kedua pertengkaran mereka yang baru saja akan dimulai.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali. Masih suka bertengkar. Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Heechul geli.

"MWOYA?! Kami tidak berpacaran, noona/eonni!" KyuMin buru-buru menyangkal.

Heechul sedikit heran. "Eoh? Kalian tidak pacaran?"

KyuMin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"Aneh sekali. Dari yang kulihat, kalian punya _chemistry_. Kupikir kalian pacaran..." Heechul sedikit kecewa.

"Walau dia menjadi satu-satunya yeoja yang tersisa di Bumi ini, aku tetap tidak akan memilihnya, noona," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sinis.

"Kau pikir aku mau dipilih oleh namja jelek sepertimu? Standarku tinggi, Cho. Ingat itu!" Sungmin membuang muka.

"Sudah jelek, sangar, sok lagi. Benar-benar tidak ada harapan..." Kyuhyun menggeleng iba. "Hati-hati, nanti kau bisa jadi perawan tua."

Pelipis Sungmin berkedut. Emosi yeoja itu tersulut lagi. Detik berikutnya, tangan Sungmin kembali mampir di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Appo!" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat ulah Sungmin. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menyakitiku?" protesnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau sudah beruntung tidak kubunuh." Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

Heechul yang merasa pertengkaran akan kembali meletus mencoba melerai.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar terus. Nanti kalian sendiri yang akan repot saling meminta maaf kalau benar-benar pacaran nanti―"

"TIDAK BAKAL!" koor KyuMin.

Heechul berjengit mendengar gabungan suara tenor dan sopran itu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Hankyung muncul. "Ah, kalian rupanya."

KyuMin langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya memberi salam mengetahui kedatangan Hankyung. Dan tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran, membuat Heechul lega.

"Lho, kenapa wajah kalian?" tanya Hankyung polos. Heechul buru-buru menyenggol lengan suaminya itu dan berbisik, menjelaskan secepat kilat.

Hankyung mengangguk mengerti dan berdehem. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Sebelum mengatakan keputusanku, aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada kalian."

KyuMin menatap Hankyung serius.

"Apa keahlian kalian?" Hankyung balik menatap KyuMin serius.

Seketika keduanya tampak berpikir.

"Aku ahli bermain game," jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Apa adanya.

"Uhm... aku tidak tahu pasti keahlianku, oppa. Tapi aku cukup mahir berdandan," Sungmin menjawab dengan ceria.

Hankyung menepuk jidatnya. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang diinginkannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia menerima orang bekerja di restorannya dengan keahlian seperti itu? Ini bukan tempatnya!

Tapi namja berdarah Cina itu terlanjur kasihan. Apalagi melihat binar mata mereka (_read_ : KyuMin) yang penuh dengan harapan.

Hankyung terdiam dan berpikir.

"Bagaimana, hyung?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar. "Apa kami bisa diterima bekerja di sini?"

Hankyung menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal dengan bingung. "Bagaimana, ya?"

"Oppa jebal..." rengek Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat Hankyung jadi semakin tidak tega.

"Yeobo?" Heechul menanti keputusan Hankyung.

Hankyung menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kalian berdua diterima bekerja di sini."

Mendengar jawaban Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedari tegang langsung melonjak kegirangan. Tanpa sadar keduanya berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat karena terlalu senang. Padahal sebelumnya, kan… -_-

Setelah euforia selesai, KyuMin menatap HanChul dengan semangat.

"Apa pekerjaan kami, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Seksi umum." Jawab Hankyung santai.

KyuMin diam.

"Maksud oppa kami harus berpenampilan seksi di depan umum?" tanya Sungmin bodoh.

"Untuk menarik pelanggan, begitu?" sambung Kyuhyun, tak kalah bodoh.

Kembali Hankyung menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, namamu Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Harus berapa kali ia mengatakannya baru namja bernama Hyukjae ini akan berhenti bertanya?

"Ne. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun sabar.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berusaha mencuci piring-piring kotor di dapur sementara Sungmin membantu membereskan meja-meja.

Setelah penjelasan singkat dari Hankyung mengenai pengertian 'seksi umum', KyuMin mulai mengerjakan tugas yang ada. Tentu saja setelah terlebih dahulu membenahi penampilan mereka yang sedikit berantakan dengan bantuan Heechul.

Karena masih aktif kuliah, jadi jam kerja mereka fleksibel. Masalah honor pun cukup lumayan (setelah terjadi tawar menawar yang sedikit dramatis). Bila digabungkan, uangnya cukup untuk menyumbang sesuai jumlah yang ditetapkan duo Angel.

"Namaku Hyukjae, tapi biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk," jelas _waiter_ senior itu. "Aku yakin kau lebih muda dariku jadi panggil aku 'hyung'."

"Arraseo, Eunhyuk hyung…" Kyuhyun patuh. Ia hanya ingin namja sedikit supel yang sedang berusaha mengakrabkan diri itu segera pergi hingga ia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang. Sebelum dirinya hilang kesabaran.

"Masih sekolah atau sudah kuliah? Di mana?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya setelah keheningan yang Kyuhyun kira akan berlangsung lama.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus. _'Sabar, Kyuhyun. Sabar…'_

Suara panggilan membuat Kyuhyun menutup kembali mulutnya yang sudah akan menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mendengar namanya dipanggil bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, membuahkan hembusan napas lega dari namja yang tak kunjung selesai mencuci piring itu.

Dua jam kemudian Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di samping wastafel cuci piring. Tangannya pegal mencuci piring yang nyaris tak kunjung habis. D&C Resto ternyata bukan rumah makan sembarangan. Tempat itu selalu padat pengunjung.

"Dua jam mencuci piring tanpa henti dan hanya dibayar 4ooo won per jamnya. Ck, harusnya aku meminta Han hyung memberi upah lebih besar lagi. Tanganku sampai jadi keriting begini…" dumel Kyuhyun.

Bunyi langkah kaki menyapa telinga Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung diam. Ada yang datang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolong dicuci, ya…" Eunhyuk berjalan sedikit tergesa sambil meletakkan dengan hati-hati tumpukan piring kotor yang baru.

"Lagi?" sahut Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Oke, selamat bekerja Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini pukul 7 malam. Hembusan angin malam sedikit menusuk kulit. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang tampak berjalan beriringan sambil mengeratkan jaket musim semi mereka. D&C Resto sebenarnya baru tutup pukul 10 malam, namun KyuMin meminta izin pulang lebih awal karena besok harus kuliah.

"Aigo, kakiku sakit sekali…" Sungmin berjalan sedikit tertatih. Berdiri nyaris seharian dengan _high heels_ setinggi 12 cm akan membuat siapa saja tersiksa, bukan?

"Kakiku jadi bengkak begini karena harus bolak balik mengantarkan pesanan. Aku harus segera perawatan ke salon…" lanjut Sungmin. Yeoja itu berhenti sebentar untuk memijat betisnya yang agak kram.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya mendecih pelan. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Kakimu memang besar, sesuai dengan tubuhmu yang agak gemuk itu."

Sungmin ternganga. "Mwo? Agak gemuk kau bilang? Gemuk? Hei, aku ini montok! Bukannya gemuk! Badan seksi begini dibilang gemuk. Pabo!"

"Terserahmu saja," Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah jika harus bertengkar dengan Sungmin. Padahal kan dia yang memulai… -_-

Sungmin mengumpat kesal. Dan teringat sesuatu. "Hei, namja pabo! Kembalikan syalku!" tuntutnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak. Namja itu teringat dengan syal Sungmin yang sudah sedikit robek akibat gigitan-gigitannya. Rasa gugup melandanya. Apa jadinya kalau Sungmin tahu syalnya rusak?

Dengan memberanikan diri Kyuhyun berbalik dan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. "Aku lupa bilang, syalmu ketinggalan di kereta kemarin. Tenang saja, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru," Kyuhyun memutuskan berbohong.

Sungmin menarik napas berat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yeoja itu tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana lagi. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Cho!"

Dengan pelan Sungmin berjalan menuju _vendor machine_ untuk membeli _soft drink_ guna mendinginkan kepalanya yang berasap karena Kyuhyun. Saat sedang sibuk mengotak-atik tombol _machine_, terdengar teriakan yang heboh.

"Tolooooonng… ada pencopet! Hentikan pencopet itu!"

Sungmin menoleh kaget dan―

DUAGH!

.

.

.

.

.

**Next or Delete?**

**A/N : Jangan timpuk saya… . Udah berapa bulan ya, ngaretnya? Uhm, hampir 4 bulan rupanya… Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae… m(_ _)m. Saya tahu ini benar-benar terlambat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, feelnya baru dapet beberapa hari yang lalu. Saya pasrah kalau Chingudeul pada lupa dengan FF ini.**

Balasan review :

**ZaAra evilkyu** : Syukurlah kalau chingu terhibur :). Gomawo semangatnya :), gak hiatus tapi semi hiatus. Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae telat banget update-nya. Mind to review again?

**jouley. peetz** : Gomawo pujiannya :). Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae telat banget update-nya. Mind to review again?

**Park Ha Mi** : Gomawo :). Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae telat banget update-nya. Mind to review again?

**Guest **: Ini sudah lanjut, mainhae telat banget update-nya. Gomawo :). Mind to review again?

**Li KyuMin** : Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae gak bisa update kilat. Gomawo :). Mind to review again?

**amalia** : Kyu jatuh cinta sama Ming? Kita doakan saja :D. Tuh, mereka udah diterima kerja. Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae telat banget update-nya. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends** : Gomawo pujiannya :). Kemarin saya nge-stuck ide jadi sedikit bosan. Makasih banget masih penasaran dengan FF ini :). Mianhae telat banget update-nya. Mind to review again?

**QQ kyumin unieq** : Saya nge-stuck ide jadinya bosan. Kapan ya KyuMin fall in love? Kita ikuti saja, ne :) #ditampol. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin tertarik sama Hankyung, apa itu? Rahasia :) #ditampol lagi. Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae telat banget update-nya. Kissu chingu balik XD. Mind to review again?

**Unieq unieq** : Siwon oppa selalu jadi orang ketiga di hubungan KyuMin? Jinjja? Masalah konflik, maybe yes maybe no :D. Gapapa, asal untuk yang selanjutnya gak lupa review lagi, hehehe… gomawo semangatnya :). Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae telat banget update-nya. Mind to review again?

**kyuminnnnnn** : Gomawo sudah menganggap FF ini seru dan selalu menunggu update-nya. Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae telat banget update-nya. Tidak hiatus tapi semi hiatus. Nado saranghae :). Mind to review again?

**Shelly** : Annyeong, Angela imnida :). Selamat datang di FF ini :). Mianhae update-nya gak bisa cepat. Ini sudah panjang belum? Seru tidak? #mianhae kalau gak seru. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**ELFVIP** : Saya sama sekali gak maksud ngebash member Bigbang. Ini hanya fanfiction, chingu, semuanya gak real. Saya hanya pinjam nama mereka saja. Mianhae kalau chingu merasa kurang nyaman. FYI, saya suka TOP, tapi saya malah menjadikannya ketua preman di sini :). Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin** : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun gak bisa bela diri sama sekali. Kyuhyun masih berwujud manusia, hahaha… #dengan perjuangan berat. Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae telat banget update-nya. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Hyugi Lee** : Iya, saya akan berusaha menyajikan yang terbaik dengan kemampuan saya yang terbatas ini, maklum lah namanya juga penulis abal, hehe… ataukah chingu sudah merasa bosan dengan FF ini? Saya maklum kalau chingu merasa seperti itu :). Mianhae atas update yang sungguh terlambat. Mind to review again?

**JewelsStar **: Hmm… lebih kurang seperti itu, soalnya mereka juga punya kehidupan masing-masing. Tergantung situasi dan kondisi juga. Gak hiatus tapi semi hiatus. Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae update-nya telat banget. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Park Min Rin** : Chingu, saya update lama bukan sengaja tapi memang waktunya gak memungkinkan. Pekerjaan kantor pun sering saya bawa pulang karena mengejar deadline. Setelah ada waktu luang baru saya melanjutkan FF. Bahkan disela-sela mengerjakan tugas kantor pun saya suka nyuri-nyuri kesempatan ngetik FF. Belum lagi faktor mood, chingu. Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae atas update yang benar-benar ngaret… #Rin : Banget, thor! Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Baby Kim** : Yah, begitulah, chingu. Nge-stuck ide. Tapi sekarang feelnya sudah mulai dapet lagi. Gapapa, asal review lagi, ne :). Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Cho Minyu** : Ne, gak hiatus tapi semi hiatus. Ini sudah lanjut, mainhae update-nya telat banget. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**dewi. k. tubagus** : Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae update-nya telat banget. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**reva kyumin elf** (chap 2, 3, 4, 5) : Oh, pantes aku agak bertanya-tanya chingu kemana, rupanya punya akun baru :). Jeongmal gomawo sudah bersedia mereview semua chap :). Apakah ini sudah muncul KyuMin momentnya? #sebenarnya saya agak bingung yang dinamakan moment itu seperti apa? ^^; mianhae update-nya telat banget. Mind to review again?

**DIANA** : Ini sudah lebih panjang, chingu? Mianhae, YeTeuk oppa belum muncul di chap ini, maklum bayaran mereka mahal, hehehe… Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae update-nya telat banget. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**gitarestiana** : Ternyata KyuMin berhasil dapet kerjaan, chukhahae…:). Ini udah lanjut, mianhae update-nya telat banget. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Cho meiwa** : Salam kenal juga, chingu :). Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**reaRelf **: Yeah, semangat KyuMin! Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**QQ Kyumin Shipper** : Kejam sekali kalau bunuh-bunuhan, chingu :). Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae update-nya telat banget. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**DithaKyu** : Annyeong…:). Apakah chap ini sudah ada KyuMin momentnya? Ini sudah lanjut, mianhae update-nya telat banget. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**EvilRin** : Susah nyarinya? Bikin akun saja, chingu, terus difollow :). Mianhae gak bisa update cepet. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**nadiaaaaaa** : Halo, selamat datang di FF ini :). Hmm, menurut chingu sendiri gimana? Semuanya akan diketahui seiring berjalannya waktu :). Chingu sabar, ya…:). Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Adakah yang namanya belum disebut?**

Follow me : at Majesty_Michi

**Mind to Review again?**


	7. The Feel

Chapter 6 : The Feel

_**Preview chapter :**_

Dengan pelan Sungmin berjalan menuju _vendor machine_ untuk membeli _soft drink_ guna mendinginkan kepalanya yang berasap karena Kyuhyun. Saat sedang sibuk mengotak-atik tombol _machine_, terdengar teriakan yang heboh.

"Tolooooonng… ada pencopet! Hentikan pencopet itu!"

Sungmin menoleh kaget dan―

DUAGH!

.

.

.

.

.

**The Punishment**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Tan Hankyung, Kim Heechul**

**Cameo : Victoria Song, Cho Ahra, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**The Punishment © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch (GS), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo (s), EYD tidak baku, Out of Character (OOC)**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

―Kyuhyun terpental jatuh berguling ke tanah karena ditabrak oleh seseorang yang saat ini juga dalam kondisi terguling pasca tabrakan.

Kyuhyun mengadu kesakitan sementara teriakan minta tolong kembali terdengar. Sungmin yang awalnya kaget melihat Kyuhyun terguling-guling (?) dengan cepat menyadarkan diri dan mencerna situasi di hadapannya.

Orang tidak dikenal yang tadi menabrak Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dan segera lari terbirit-birit. Si pencopet rupanya.

Sungmin menyeringai. Dengan cekatan yeoja itu melepas sepatu tumit tingginya dan dengan kekuatan penuh melempar _heels _12 cm itu ke arah si tersangka pencopetan.

Akurasi lemparan Sungmin sangat jitu dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Si pencopet langsung tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Terkena lemparan _heels _yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan, kepala tidak bocor juga sudah untung.

Dengan langkah timpang, Sungmin menghampiri si pencopet yang pingsan lalu mengambil tas tangan kecil (hasil copetan) serta sebelah _heels_-nya yang tadi dipakai untuk menimpuk kemudian bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri susah payah dengan bantuan Sungmin. Tak lupa rentetan umpatan keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya.

"Tasku!" seorang yeoja tampak berlari kecil mendatangi KyuMin.

Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam mood buruk dan kesakitan merasa kesal. Namja itu sudah bersiap mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk meluapkan kemarahannya kepada orang yang mendatangi, tidak peduli siapa dia.

Sungmin yang sudah mengenal perangai buruk Kyuhyun langsung mencubit pinggang namja itu dengan keras, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan hingga melupakan makiannya.

"Ini tasmu," ucap Sungmin sambil menyerahkan tas kecil tadi kepada si pemilik sementara Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut kesal tanpa suara sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang menjadi korban jari lentik Sungmin.

Yeoja yang nyaris menjadi korban pencopetan itu berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada KyuMin. Hingga akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun oppa?" si yeoja berkata pelan, tampak tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kyuhyun langsung fokus. Kecemasan melandanya dengan cepat. Apa yeoja itu kenalannya?

'_Gawat! Wajahku! Sembunyikan wajahku!'_

"Ternyata benar. Apa yang oppa lakukan di sini? Ah, wajah oppa kenapa?"

Terlambat. Yeoja itu terlanjur mengenali wajahnya. Dan tentu saja melihat jerawatnya yang subur itu.

Tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Kyuhyun terpaksa menghadapi yeoja yang ternyata adalah Victoria Song itu dengan pasrah. Kyuhyun menampilkan raut wajah seperti orang yang akan dihukum mati hingga membuat Victoria mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Kyuhyun terkena alergi," jawab Sungmin asal menggantikan Kyuhyun karena namja itu hanya diam saja, setengah syok wajahnya ketahuan berjerawat.

Victoria mengangguk paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau teman Kyuhyun?"

Victoria segera memperkenalkan diri. "Victoria Song imnida. Kami berada di kampus yang sama. Kyuhyun oppa adalah sunbae-ku."

Melihat cara Victoria yang menatap Kyuhyun agak malu-malu membuat Sungmin yakin kalau yeoja oriental itu menyukai Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa geli melihat Kyuhyun yang seorang _idol_ ―menurut pengakuannya― itu kepergok salah satu _fans_-nya dalam kondisi yang 'nggak banget'.

"Lee Sungmin imnida," balas Sungmin sambil mengulum senyum.

Terdengar suara deheman. "Hei, orang ini mau diapakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Victoria dan Sungmin pun sadar kalau mereka hampir melupakan si pencopet karena sibuk berkenalan.

"Ah, mianhae oppa. Aku akan mencari petugas patroli di sekitar sini…" Victoria bergegas pergi namun segera dicegah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja. Daerah sini agak sepi, berbahaya. Kalian berdua tunggu di sini." Kyuhyun sengaja menawarkan diri.

Victoria hanya mengangguk kecil dengan wajah memerah. Penawaran Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya biasa saja dan merupakan hal yang wajar itu ibarat hadiah yang sangat luar biasa dan istimewa bagi Victoria. Biarlah ini menjadi hiburan kecilnya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu lama," timpal Sungmin dan hanya dijawab Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kepala.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Victoria kembali berbincang kecil mengusir kesunyian.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa seorang petugas patroli. Dengan agak kesulitan si petugas patroli akhirnya berhasil memapah si pencopet yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan itu dan membawanya ke pos polisi terdekat.

"Oppa, eonni, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya. Aku akan ikut ke pos polisi sebentar untuk memberikan keterangan. Annyeong…" pamit Victoria.

Sungmin melambaikan tangan sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap kepergian hoobae-nya itu.

"Dia yeoja yang baik dan cukup menyenangkan. Tapi sayang ada namja yang tega menyakiti perasaannya…" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa tersindir. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir andai saja aku yang disakiti maka aku akan mencari cara untuk memberi pelajaran pada 'namja menyebalkan' itu..." Sungmin kembali melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas perlakuan kasarnya pada Victoria tempo hari (prolog). Dan sekarang yeoja itu telah memergoki wajahnya yang _you-know-how_, bukan tidak mungkin Victoria akan membalas dendam padanya, kan?

"Matilah aku…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Namja itu tidak tahu kalau Sungmin sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahra sedang mengambil air putih di dapur ketika sosok berpakaian serba hitam dengan masker hitam muncul dan mengagetkannya.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun!" kaget Ahra sambil mengelus dadanya. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu? Membuatku jantungan saja…"

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra yang baru selesai olahraga pagi itu dengan tatapan datar. Noonanya ini memang suka berlebihan.

"Memangnya apalagi, noona? Tentu saja mencari makanan..." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ini baru jam setengah enam pagi, eomma belum masak. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Kampus."

"Sepagi ini?"

"Ne. Aish, apa tidak ada cemilan di sini?" rutuk Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk lemari dapur.

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bagaimana jerawatmu? Sudah baikan? Noona punya rekomendasi obat jerawat yang manjur."

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, noona. Tidak akan berhasil."

"Kalau belum dicoba mana bisa tahu…" protes Ahra.

"Tidak usah, noona. Nanti juga hilang sendiri," kukuh Kyuhyun. Mau dioperasi bagaimana pun juga percuma mengingat ini adalah 'jerawat ajaib' dari sang malaikat.

Tidak berhasil menemukan makanan apapun, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk langsung berangkat ke kampus. Ia harus datang pagi untuk menghindari kerusuhan. Apalagi jika mengingat dendam Nyi Victoria (-_-").

Sesampainya di kampus, Kyuhyun segera melarikan diri ke kelasnya dan bersemedi sembari menunggu mahasiswa lainnya datang. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun benar-benar cemas tentang Victoria. Harga diri dan popularitasnya sekarang berada di tangan yeoja itu.

Namun apa yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Sudah hampir tengah hari tapi tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Tidak ada kericuhan. Kyuhyun bahkan mengecek _fan pages_ tentang dirinya. Tidak ada berita negatif apapun.

Kyuhyun sedikit bernapas lega dan perlahan-lahan mulai merubah pandangannya tentang Victoria.

.

.

.

.

.

Katakanlah bahwa Kyuhyun beruntung karena Victoria sepertinya tidak menyebarkan berita apapun di kampus, namun tidak demikian dengan Sungmin.

Dengan diiringi tatapan ingin tahu dari para mahasiswa di kampusnya, Sungmin berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan masker yang masih setia menutupi wajahnya.

Pertemuannya dengan Changmin, Yoona dan Jessica kemarin ternyata menuai hasil yang kurang menyenangkan. Entah siapa dari ketiga orang itu yang telah menyebar berita tentang wajahnya.

Walaupun mungkin tidak seterkenal Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga termasuk yeoja yang popular di kampusnya, apalagi setelah dirinya menolak Park Yoochun ―_playboy_ populer Inha _university_― di depan umum. Yang jelas, sekarang dirinya menjadi objek pengamatan ratusan pasang mata.

"Bersabarlah. Anggap saja mereka tidak ada," ucap seorang yeoja sambil menepuk lembut pundak Sungmin yang saat ini duduk di bangkunya dengan lesu.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Akan kucoba. Aku hanya heran bagaimana semua ini bisa tersebar begitu cepat, Wookie?"

Yeoja manis teman Sungmin yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu tersenyum. "Dunia sudah semakin canggih, Minnie. Semua bisa dilakukan dalam hitungan menit."

"Ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan, Wookie…" curhat Sungmin, nyaris menangis.

Ryeowook segera memeluk Sungmin dan menghiburnya. "_Be patient, _Minnie_. Be patient_. Ini cuma jerawat, nanti juga hilang…"

'_Andai kau tahu jerawat apa ini sebenarnya, Wookie…' _batin Sungmin merana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya kata 'beruntung' harus kita tarik lagi dari namja Cho. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak seberuntung itu. Dewi fortuna rupanya tidak sepenuhnya berpihak padanya.

Akibat kecerobohannya, Kyuhyun lupa mengenakan kembali maskernya setelah keluar dari toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya yang berkeringat kepanasan akibat tertutup masker berjam-jam.

Reaksi yeoja pertama yang bertemu dengannya dalam perjalanan ke kantin membuat Kyuhyun sadar akan kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya. Dengan panik namja itu berlarian kembali ke toilet untuk mengambil maskernya yang ketinggalan.

Selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Tidak sampai setengah jam, berita tentang wajah Kyuhyun sudah menyebar ke seluruh kampus. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasa menyesal menjadi seorang _idol_.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Unidentify place…**_

"Sudah dimulai…" sosok berwujud namja berambut almond berbicara sambil menatap cermin besar di hadapannya. "Mulai saat ini mereka akan merasakan seperti apa rasa sedih dan sakit itu."

Sosok namja lain yang juga ikut melihat cermin besar mengangguk setuju. "Tapi, Teuki hyung, apa kita tidak terlalu keras terhadap mereka?"

Leeteuk berpaling dari cermin dan menatap Yesung dengan senyum manisnya. "Ini belum seberapa, Sungie. Kau akan terkejut kalau tahu rencana awalku untuk mereka sebelumnya."

Yesung menatap Leeteuk sedikit ngeri. Malaikat bertampang lembut yang lebih tua darinya itu sepertinya memiliki sisi lain yang sedikit, yah… katakanlah mengerikan?

"Aku harap tindakan kita tidak salah, hyung…" ucap Yesung khawatir.

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk tersenyum. "Tenanglah. Kita punya alasan melakukan ini semua. Alasan yang sama-sama kita ketahui."

_**End of Unidentify place**_

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa D&C Resto ramai pengunjung. Ramai pengunjung berarti banyak orderan. Banyak orderan berarti piring kotor menumpuk. Piring kotor menumpuk itu artinya 'Cho Kyuhyun'.

Yup, Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor. Tapi kini ia tidak sendiri. Ada si cantik Lee Sungmin yang menemaninya. Namun ada yang aneh. Kondisinya begitu tenang, hanya ada bunyi air serta denting piring dan peralatan makan lainnya yang dicuci.

Ada apakah gerangan? Apakah KyuMin sudah akur? Masa iya? Tapi, KyuMin tanpa adu mulut seperti bukan KyuMin (?).

"Ambilkan sabun cair," pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ne."

"Piring yang sudah bersih pindahkan ke rak pengeringan. Di sini sudah penuh," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Araseo."

Hening kembali. Suara kecipak air mendominasi.

"Pulang nanti temani aku ke minimarket sebentar, ya?" ucap Sungmin memecah kebisuan mereka.

"Oke," sahut Kyuhyun.

Benar-benar keadaan yang aneh. AADKM (Ada Apa Dengan KyuMin) sebenarnya? Sikap mereka yang tidak biasa itu bahkan mengundang tanda tanya dari pemilik dan karyawan D&C Resto.

Walaupun baru dua hari bekerja di D&C Resto, kelakuan unik KyuMin yang berisik dan selalu bertengkar meninggalkan ingatan tersendiri di benak para karyawan resto termasuk Heechul dan Hankyung.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu tenang dan akur. Wajarkan kalau mereka merasa sedikit aneh? Namun tidak ada yang berani bertanya langsung.

Sebelum hari semakin larut, KyuMin pamit pulang. Sesuai kesepakatan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin ke minimarket.

"Mau beli apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah memasuki minimarket.

"Sesuatu untuk melampiaskan emosi." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dan memperhatikan yeoja itu meraup beberapa batang coklat. Setelah membayar semuanya, KyuMin terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah bangku di tempat yang sepertinya adalah taman kecil.

Sungmin duduk di bangku taman dan segera membuka bungkus coklat kemudian memakan isinya dengan brutal.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin. "Kau kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Melampiaskan emosi," jawabnya dengan mulut penuh coklat.

Kyuhyun ikut duduk di bangku. "Coklat bisa melampiaskan emosi? Kalau begitu aku minta satu."

Tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin memberikan coklatnya yang lain pada Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat dua orang itu sibuk dengan coklat masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya…

"Hidupku yang sempurna sudah hancur…" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Hidupku juga jadi berantakan…" sahut Sungmin tak kalah lirih.

KyuMin berhenti mengunyah lalu saling tatap dengan pandangan sendu. Tak lama kemudian mata keduanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks…" isakan mulai keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis… nanti aku juga ikut menangis… hiks… tuh, kan aku mulai menangis…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Perasaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini benar-benar campur aduk. Antara sedih, kesal, marah dan malu. Perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang mereka terima hari ini di kampus masing-masing membuat suasana hati mereka rusak berat.

Hari-hari KyuMin sebagai namja dan yeoja populer sepertinya harus berakhir sampai di sini. Dan ini semua disebabkan oleh jerawat sialan yang dihadiahkan oleh duo Angels.

Kalau boleh jujur, mereka belum siap melepas semua itu. Kepopuleran. Mereka sungguh belum siap.

Isakan Sungmin makin keras. Wajah Kyuhyun merah padam menahan tangis. Sebagai seorang namja, tentu saja hal yang sangat memalukan bila harus menangis di hadapan yeoja. Tapi suasana hatinya sedang sangat mendukung. Namja juga manusia, kan?

Sungmin melanjutkan mengunyah coklatnya meski isakan terus keluar dari mulutnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau menangis? Semua orang berhak melakukannya. Jadi menangis saja, tidak ada orang lain di sini, hiks…"

Pertahanan Kyuhyun pun runtuh. Namja itu akhirnya menangis dalam diam sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Hanya isakan kecil yang sesekali terdengar.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang suara tangisnya nyaris tidak terdengar, Sungmin meluapkan perasaannya dengan bebas. Yeoja itu menangis sesenggukan sambil terus mengunyah coklat.

Lebih kurang 20 menit kemudian, acara tangis-tangisan itu berakhir. Kini KyuMin tengah memandang langit. Bungkus coklat berserakan (KyuMin tidak berhenti mengunyah coklat di sela-sela tangisan) di sekitar mereka.

"Tolong rahasiakan kejadian hari ini," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil. "Anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihatku menangis."

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sembabnya. "Wae? Merasa malu?" goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, matanya yang tak kalah sembab dari Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Siapa bilang? Aku hanya merasa tak enak…"

Sungmin yang sempat menangkap munculnya rona merah di wajah Kyuhyun terkikik geli. "Iya, kau malu. Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa melihat namja menangis. Kau namja kedua…" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. "Siapa yang pertama?" tanyanya kepo.

"Sungjin. Nae namdongsaeng," jawab Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berdecak. "Pasti kau yang membuatnya menangis, kan?" tuduhnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Sungmin tidak terima.

"Namja tidak akan menangis selain di depan keluarganya. Kalau bukan karena dimarahi orang tua kalian, pasti disebabkan olehmu, kan?" jelas Kyuhyun. Namja itu berkaca pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menunjukkan air matanya selain di hadapan orang tua dan noonanya.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun belum sadar kalau dirinya baru saja menunjukkan air matanya di hadapan orang lain selain keluarganya. Di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. "Ehm, iya sih… lebih kurang seperti itu…" yeoja itu akhirnya mengaku sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ck, pantas kau sangar sekali. Terbiasa berkelahi dengan adik sendiri…" cibir Kyuhyun.

Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal. Yeoja itu bermaksud balas dendam. "Kau tahu, aku baru ingat kalau aku pernah melihat namja yang menangis bukan di hadapan keluarganya…"

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun penasaran. "Memangnya ada namja seperti itu? Memalukan…"

"Ada!" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

_Loading…_

Kyuhyun tertohok. Namja pucat itu baru sadar. "Sialan!" makinya.

Sungmin tertawa keras.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bercakap-cakap ringan dengan akrab sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di taman kota dua hari yang lalu. Berbincang santai untuk meluapkan perasaan masing-masing.

Saling berbagi kesedihan walau masih diselingi dengan sedikit pertengkaran kecil. Namun KyuMin tanpa pertengkaran bukanlah KyuMin (?), bukan?

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, perasaan hangat perlahan mengalir memenuhi rongga dada masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu hingga tak terasa sudah satu minggu lamanya KyuMin menghabiskan waktu sebagai karyawan _part time _di resto HanChul.

Itu berarti sudah satu minggu pula namja pucat dan yeoja kelinci itu menjadi 'orang biasa'. Meski terkadang masih menggunakan jasa masker, namun mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi wajah masing-masing.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri sudah mulai _enjoy_ satu sama lain sejak malam itu ―malam ketika sesi curhat mereka terjadi tanpa sengaja― walau tetap saja ada pertengkaran yang tidak bisa dielakkan. Contohnya sekarang, saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar lagi karena berebut tugas.

"Pokoknya aku mau menjaga meja kasir titik!" Sungmin ngotot.

"Tidak! Kemarin kau sudah menjaga meja kasir, sekarang giliranku!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sudah dua hari ini karyawan yang bertugas menjadi kasir tidak masuk kerja karena sakit. Biasanya ada Heechul yang akan menggantikan, namun kebetulan sekali Nyonya Tan itu juga sedang tidak enak badan sementara Hankyung sendiri tidak bisa_ full_ di tempat mengingat posisinya sebagai salah satu juru masak sehingga bagian kasir diserahkan pada Sungmin untuk sementara waktu.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa posisi kasir ini begitu diperebutkan?

Jawabannya ternyata sangat sederhana : meja kasir memiliki tempat duduk.

Orang yang menjadi kasir bisa dengan leluasa duduk santai di kursi empuk yang memang disediakan dan tidak dianjurkan untuk meninggalkan lokasi kecuali terpaksa.

Bagi KyuMin yang selama seminggu ini lebih banyak berdiri dan mondar mandir, ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk beristirahat.

Terus terang saja, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukan orang yang terbiasa bekerja berat. Perlu usaha dan tekad yang keras hingga mereka bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Dan tentu saja, ehem, peringatan mengerikan dari para malaikat kece kita.

"Kita tentukan dengan gunting-batu-kertas!" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Oke!"

Dan pertaruhan pun dimulai. KyuMin sibuk mengepalkan tangan (lambang batu), melebarkan telapak tangan (lambang kertas) dan membuat tanda V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah sebagai perwujudan lambang gunting.

Kegiatan yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih lima menit itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Sungmin. Yeoja itu bersorak gembira sementara Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal atas kekalahannya.

Sambil mengumpat, Kyuhyun mulai beranjak kembali ke dapur untuk melihat-lihat pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukannya. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang ke dapur Sungmin menahannya sebentar. Yeoja itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun sambil sedikit berbisik, "Aku harap kau bisa menjaga mulutmu, Cho. Berhentilah mengumpat dan kunyah ini."

Kyuhyun menatap benda persegi panjang yang disodorkan Sungmin padanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Permen karet? Untuk apa aku mengunyahnya? Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau mau makan coklat," Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Saat itu kondisinya berbeda," cetus Kyuhyun. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Dengarkan aku, Kyu. Sampai waktunya pulang nanti mungkin aku akan terus berada di meja kasir," Sungmin mulai membuka bungkus permen karet.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun belum mengerti.

"Itu artinya kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan berada didekatmu seandainya mulutmu yang slebor (?) itu tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Dan aku belum mau lenyap, jadi cepat kunyah ini!" desis Sungmin kemudian menyumpalkan dengan paksa permen karet tadi ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau namja evil itu mengunyahnya. Terdengar dengungan tidak jelas yang sebenarnya adalah umpatan dan makian. Namun karena Kyuhyun terus mengunyah, tidak ada kata-kata kasar dan umpatan yang terdengar.

Sungmin seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu cemas memikirkan Kyuhyun mengingat namja itu sudah mulai belajar mengendalikan mulutnya sejak tiga hari belakangan. Namun mood Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang kurang baik hari ini memaksanya menggunakan cara sendiri. Membuat sibuk mulut Kyuhyun dengan permen karet merupakan satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan di otaknya saat ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai memasuki dapur dan―

"Kyuhyun-ah, orderan meja 7," ―suara Eunhyuk langsung menyapanya. Tidak lama kemudian beberapa piring menu muncul, menunggu untuk diantarkan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah. _'Sepertinya aku butuh lebih banyak lagi permen karet…'_

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul mengetuk-ngetukkan tumit sepatu hak tingginya ke lantai dengan gusar. Setiap beberapa menit sekali yeoja cantik itu mengecek waktu melalui arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih…" Heechul bergumam tidak sabar.

Yeoja itu terus menunggu dengan gelisah. Hingga akhirnya seseorang menyapanya.

"Nyonya Tan Heechul?"

"Ne?"

"Dokter Hwang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Heechul segera bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti seseorang yang ternyata adalah suster itu dengan perasaan cemas.

Saat ini Heechul sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang sehat.

Memeriksakan tubuh yang kurang sehat. Itu adalah alasan kesekian bagi Heechul. Alasan utamanya adalah untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Sebelum memasuki ruangan Dokter Hwang, Heechul berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali.

Raut wajah Dokter Hwang yang tidak dapat diartikan menyapanya ketika Heechul membuka pintu dan duduk di hadapan dokter yang sudah cukup berumur itu.

"Bagaimana, Uisanim?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

Dokter Hwang kemudian menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium Heechul.

Dengan tangan gemetar Heechul mulai membaca baris demi baris tulisan yang tercetak di kertas putih itu. Perlahan, air mata mulai merebak di pelupuk matanya. Hingga akhirnya tetes demi tetes cairan bening pun jatuh membasahi permukaan kertas. Yeoja itu terisak pelan.

"Tidak… ini tidak mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Next or Delete?**

**A/n : Annyeong… saya telat update lagi… (walau tidak separah kemarin :P). Bagaimana? Ceritanya semakin gaje, ya? Mianhae kalau kalian mulai merasa bosan… Oke deh, saya gak banyak bacot lagi, mau balas review Chingudeul dulu… :).**

**Balasan review :**

**reaRelf : **Kkkk… itu benar. Saya juga nungguin nih kapan KyuMin akur #slapped. Gomawo, chingu :). Mind to review again?

**Diamond** : Gak selalu berantem kok, chingu. Akan ada saat-saat di mana KyuMin sedikit akur, sedikiiiiiit aja :D. Mari kita tanyakan pada KyuMin, maukah mereka bersatu? XD. Kalau masalah chapter saya belum tahu, tapi diusahakan tidak lebih dari 10, paling banyak mungkin 12, tergantung situasi dan kondisi. Saya harap chingu tidak bosan, ya ;'). Mianhae saya belum pernah dengar lagu SuJu yang H.I.T… emang ada ya? #kicked. Untuk lagu-lagu SuJu, dalam setiap album, ada yang saya suka ada juga yang tidak :). Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Maximumelf** : Itu adalah suara… udah terjawab kan, chingu? :). Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**ZaAra eviLKyu **: Ming gak kepukul, justru sebaliknya… udah dapat jawabannya, kan, chingu? :). Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Li KyuMin** : Hehehe, mian… mau saya bantu bersihkan lumutnya, chingu? :). Mianhae saya tidak bisa update kilat. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**QQ KyuminShipper** : Iya, belum akur. Saya juga nungguin tuh :P. Ini sudah lanjut, chingu :). Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Park Ha Mi** : Hyaaa uljima~ ini FFnya sudah update, chingu :). Saya dan beberapa reviewer juga bertanya-tanya kapan KyuMin akur :P. Mianhae lagi-lagi saya telat update. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**dirakyu (chap 5, 6)** : #ikut bayangin jerawat Ming bareng chingu… Mianhae saya belum bisa update kilat. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**KekasihYesung** : Wah, chingu kekasih Yesung oppa? Ntar diuber-uber Wookie, lho XD. Belum tahu, diusahakan tidak lebih dari 10, maksimal 12, tapi tergantung situasi dan kondisi juga. Saya harap chingu gak bosan, ya ;'). Mudah-mudahan happy end :). Tuh, Wookie udah muncul walau cuma sekilas :P. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Park Min Rin** : Gapapa, chingu, gak ada yang perlu dimaafkan :), yang ada juga saya yang minta maaf karena lagi-lagi update nya lama… entah kapan saya bisa update kilat… ;'(. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Cho Pristi Lee** : Ini sudah lanjut, chingu :). Apakah chap ini sudah banyak KyuMin momentnya? Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends **: Ne, ini sudah lanjut, chingu :). Mianhae lagi-lagi saya telat update… Gomawo atas pengertiannya, chingu :). Mind to review again?

**DithaKyu** : Saya terharu chingu belum lupa ceritanya padahal FF ini lama banget telatnya ;'). Mari kita berdoa bersama agar KyuMin pacaran. Semakin banyak yang mengamini, semakin besar pula peluang KyuMin jadian XD. Mianhae saya belum bisa update a.s.a.p… Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**sudokyu** : Ini sudah lanjut, chingu :). KyuMin memang mempesona :). Wah, sayang sekali modusnya tidak berhasil karena saya lagi-lagi update telat… mianhae, chingu… ;'(. Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Heldamagnae (chap 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6)** : Jeongmal kamsahamnida chingu bersedia mengisi kotak review di setiap chapter :). Kyuhyun sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, kita doakan semoga dia bisa. HanChul memang baik :). Gomawo, chingu :). Mind to review again?

**Guest** : Ini sudah lanjut, chingu :). Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**tarry24792** : Gapapa, chingu, silakan kalau mau curhat :). Saya juga terkadang curhat di kotak review author lain :). Coba chingu konsultasi ke dokter spesialis kulit soalnya penyebab jerawat itu bermacam-macam (pengaruh hormon, stress, alergi, dll). Kalau sudah tahu penyebabnya mudah-mudahan bisa diberikan solusi yang tepat untuk menghilangkannya :). Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**PaboGirl** : Hai, selamat datang di FF ini :). Untuk pertanyaannya sudah terjawab semua, kan, chingu? :). Ne, mari berdoa agar hukuman KyuMin cepat selesai dan panah cupid segera menghampiri mereka. Ini sudah update, mianhae lama… Gomawo. Mind to review again?

**Adakah yang namanya belum ditulis?**

Follow me : at Majesty_Michi

**Last, Review please?**


	8. KyuMin's Little Hell

Chapter 7 : KyuMin's Little Hell

**The Punishment**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Tan Hankyung, Kim Heechul**

**Cameo : Lee Hyukjae, Lee 'ONEW' Jinki, Victoria Song, Kim Jungmo, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Choi Minho**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**The Punishment © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch (GS), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo (s), EYD tidak baku, Out of Character (OOC)**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Note : Mulai dari chap ini KyuMin sudah tidak memakai masker lagi. Mereka sudah pasrah dan mulai terbiasa :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketenangan menyelimuti sebuah restoran bergaya semi modern yang selalu ramai pengunjung. Denting lemah sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring kaca melantun indah seolah membentuk alunan melodi tertentu yang dapat menghibur setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Sebuah situasi yang sangat menyenangkan bagi orang-orang yang sudah terbiasa.

Namun suasana menyenangkan itu harus hancur akibat ulah seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu restoran dan menyeruak masuk dengan terburu-buru, membuat sebagian tamu merasa terganggu dengan ulahnya yang sedikit tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat tidak suka padanya, Heechul langsung berlari ke bagian dalam restoran. Menuju ke tempat paling penting bagi restoran itu. Dapur.

"Hannie!" Heechul langsung memanggil nama suaminya begitu memasuki dapur.

Hankyung yang baru saja duduk beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan orderan menoleh kaget.

Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca. Yeoja itu kemudian menghambur ke pelukan suaminya sambil menangis.

Hankyung langsung cemas. "Chagi, waeyo? Malhaebwa!"

Heechul menangis sesenggukan. Semua karyawan yang ada di dapur menatap pasangan yang masih berpelukan itu dengan heran campur cemas. Nyonya besar mereka menangis? Ini tidak biasa.

Tapi anehnya, walau berlinangan air mata, wajah Heechul justru menampakkan raut bahagia.

"Enam minggu, Hannie... sudah enam minggu..."

_**Flashback on**_

"Tidak... ini tidak mungkin..."

"Saya pun merasa heran dan takjup," sahut Dokter Hwang.

"Ini tidak mungkin… maksud saya, bagaimana bisa?" Heechul masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Inilah yang namanya keajaiban, Heechul-ssi," Dokter Hwang tersenyum.

Heechul menyeka air matanya. "Kukira sudah tidak ada harapan lagi…" Heechul menatap Dokter Hwang.

"Ini kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk Anda, Heechul-ssi. Jangan disia-siakan. Jaga 'dia' baik-baik."

"Tentu, Uisanim, itu pasti," Heechul menjabat tangan Dokter Hwang dengan terharu. "Gomawo… jeongmal gomawo…"

_**Flashback off**_

Hankyung terbelalak syok. "Jadi, maksudmu…" Hankyung tak berani melanjutkan.

Heechul mengangguk cepat dengan senyum merekah. Hankyung langsung tertawa sambil memeluk Heechul erat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Senang sekaligus haru.

"Istriku hamil! Kalian dengar? Aku akan jadi appa!" Hankyung berkata lantang sambil terus memeluk Heechul.

Semua yang ada di dapur menghembuskan napas lega lalu tertawa. Syukurlah semua baik-baik saja. Mereka sempat mengira telah terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada nyonya mereka.

Bergantian semua karyawan mengucapkan selamat pada bos mereka kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kenapa? Karena mereka belum datang :P

Setelahnya semua kembali ke posisi masing-masing untuk melanjutkan tugas yang sempat tertunda. Tapi Heechul mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Ehm, Hannie…" panggil Heechul.

"Ne, chagi?"

"Mendadak aku sangat ingin makan _Beijing Fried Rice…_"

Mulai mengidam, eoh? Hankyung tersenyum mendengar permintaan ngidam pertama istrinya. "Tentu. Akan segera aku buatkan, chagi."

Hankyung bergegas menyiapkan seluruh bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Namun Heechul segera menghentikannya.

"Chullie, waeyo?" Hankyung sedikit heran.

Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung. Yeoja itu memanggil karyawan dan juru masak lain yang ada di dapur.

"Eunhyuk-ah, Jinki-ah… kemarilah…" Heechul melambaikan tangannya.

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menghampiri sang Nyonya. "Ne, noona?"

Heechul berdehem. "Aku ingin makan _BFR. _Tapi aku mau Eunhyuk yang memotong bawang Bombay dan menyiapkan bumbu lainnya… Jinki yang menumis semuanya di penggorengan, lalu Hannie yang menyajikan dan memberikannya padaku. Bisa?"

HanEunJin (?) bengong.

Deheman Heechul untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat ketiganya tersadar.

"Kalian dengar? Lakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkannya. _Chop, chop!_" Hankyung menginstruksi.

Semua langsung bergerak mengerjakan bagian masing-masing. Dengan Eunhyuk yang sedikit kesusahan karena dirinya tidak begitu pandai memasak. Jangan lupa, dia hanya seorang _waiter_. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak tahu apa saja bumbu yang harus digunakan.

Tapi tenang saja. Ada Tan Hankyung yang akan membereskan semuanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kyung Hee university…**_

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Perutnya berbunyi lagi.

"Aish… lapar sekali…" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sedang bersandar di dinding bangunan atap gedung universitasnya. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu Kyuhyun berada di sana. Namja itu lapar, namun tidak berani ke kantin.

Bukan karena tidak punya uang melainkan belum kuat jika harus menerima tatapan mencemooh dari para mantan _fans_-nya. Walaupun tidak semuanya, sih. Meskipun wajahnya sudah tidak asyik (?) lagi masih ada yeojadeul yang tetap mengidolakannya.

Tapi ya itu tadi. Masih lebih banyak yang berpaling daripada yang bertahan. Belum lagi tatapan dari para namjadeul yang dulu selalu kalah darinya. Kyuhyun bersyukur setidaknya Minho masih setia padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Minho, ada di mana namja itu sekarang? Seharusnya dia menolong Kyuhyun, kan?

Biasanya memang Minho yang akan membantu Kyuhyun menyangkut masalah makan siangnya, tapi sayangnya namja itu sedang sakit dan tidak masuk kuliah. Makanya Kyuhyun merana.

Bunyi keruyukan (?) kembali keluar dari perut Kyuhyun. Lalu sebungkus roti tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Dari mana roti itu berasal?

"Kalau oppa tidak keberatan, silakan rotinya dimakan…" Kyuhyun mendengar suara yeoja. Dan baru sadar kalau Victoria ternyata berada di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan sebungkus roti.

Victoria sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kedatangan Kyuhyun sejak awal, namun yeoja itu memilih diam. Pengalaman buruknya dengan Kyuhyun dulu membuat Victoria sedikit takut. Tapi perut Kyuhyun yang terus berbunyi membuat yeoja itu tidak tega sehingga memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" heran Kyuhyun. "Dan sejak kapan?"

"Sudah dari tadi, oppa," jawab Victoria. "Aku memang sering ke sini. Dan kebetulan oppa juga ada di sini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekenanya. Mata namja itu mulai terfokus pada roti yang disodorkan Victoria. Kyuhyun yang sedang kelaparan itu menelan ludah membayangkan kelezatan roti di hadapannya. Tapi namja itu merasa gengsi.

Victoria masih menunggu kesediaan Kyuhyun menyambut roti pemberiannya meskipun di dalam hatinya yeoja itu sudah menyiapkan mental kalau Kyuhyun akan kembali menolak dan membentaknya.

"Tidak apa kalau oppa tidak mau―"

"Baiklah, aku terima." Potong Kyuhyun dan langsung menyambut roti pemberian Victoria. Apa boleh buat, dirinya sedang kelaparan.

Victoria menghela napas lega. Kyuhyun tidak marah ataupun membentaknya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekarang yeoja itu ingin kembali ke kelasnya.

"Oppa, aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Selamat makan."

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria sekilas lalu mengangguk.

Sepeninggal Victoria, Kyuhyun menatap roti di tangannya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Lagi-lagi dirinya teringat dengan sikap buruknya dulu.

"Padahal aku sudah sangat kasar terhadapnya… tapi dia masih mau bersikap baik padaku…"

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memakan roti itu dengan perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mari kita beralih ke _**Inha university**_…

Sungmin membawa nampan yang berisi makan siangnya dengan hati-hati. Tangannya mulai pegal. Dari tadi Sungmin terus berkeliling mencari meja kantin yang kosong namun tidak berhasil.

Kakinya mulai pegal. Masa iya Sungmin harus makan di luar kantin? Di undakan tangga, misalnya? Itukan sedikit memalukan. Kalau makanannya hanya _snack_ sih tak apa. Tapi inikan porsi lengkap.

Sungmin jadi teringat dengan hari-harinya ketika masih populer dulu. Semua namja berlomba-lomba ingin mengajaknya makan bersama. Sungmin tidak perlu pusing memikirkan meja kosong untuk makan. Pasti selalu ada namja yang rela berkorban untuknya.

Tapi sekarang?

Sungmin menghela napas. Sepertinya dia memang harus makan di undakan tangga.

Dengan pasrah Sungmin membawa nampannya dan sudah akan membuka pintu kantin ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Sungmin mencari asal suara. Terlihat sosok namja yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sungmin sedikit ragu. Benarkah namja itu yang memanggilnya?

Sungmin menoleh kanan kiri sebelum akhirnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Namja di seberang menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Well_, ternyata benar namja itu yang tadi memanggilnya. Sungmin pun bergegas menghampiri si namja.

"Jungmo-ah, ada apa memanggilku?" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum.

Namja yang ternyata adalah Kim Jungmo itu balas tersenyum. Selain Jungmo, di meja itu juga ada Changmin yang juga ikut tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau belum mendapat tempat kan, Sungminie? Kalau mau silakan bergabung bersama kami," tawar Jungmo.

Tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. _Goodbye_ undakan tangga.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka?" Sungmin sedikit melirik ke arah meja berisi yeojadeul yang sedang melihat tidak suka kepadanya.

Tentu saja para yeoja itu merasa iri. Dulu, sewaktu Sungmin masih populer, mereka nyaris tidak dilirik oleh namja-namja itu. Dan sekarang, setelah Sungmin menjadi 'yeoja biasa', mereka masih harus menggigit meja (?) karena ternyata Sungmin masih bisa bercakap-cakap dengan namjadeul populer (read : Jungmo, Changmin) tersebut.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Pura-pura tidak tahu saja," sahut Jungmo.

"Baiklah."

Sungmin pun mengambil tempat di meja itu, berhadapan dengan Jungmo dan Changmin. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Hanya Jungmo yang sesekali berbicara dan direspon sekedarnya oleh Sungmin dan Changmin. Setelah selesai, ketiganya langsung keluar dari kantin.

Jungmo yang masih ada kuliah langsung kembali ke kelasnya. Sementara itu, Changmin yang masih ada waktu luang sebelum kuliahnya dimulai lagi memutuskan untuk menemani Sungmin hingga ke gerbang kampus.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam.

Dalam hati Sungmin merasa sedikit tidak percaya diri. Walaupun sudah mulai terbiasa, tetap saja masih ada rasa malu yang terselip di hatinya saat mengingat wajahnya yang sekarang. Dan Changmin masih bersedia berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Sedangkan Changmin sendiri merasa sedikit gelisah. Ada hal yang ingin diutarakannya namun rasanya sedikit sulit. Changmin terus berdiam diri hingga mereka sampai di gerbang kampus.

Sebelum Sungmin berlalu, Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Sebentar, Minnie-ah…"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan Changmin untuk dirinya. Dengan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang, Changmin masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan semanis itu?

"Ne?" Sungmin berbalik menghadap Changmin.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya…"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Tentang kondisi wajahmu… bukan aku yang menyebarkannya…" Changmin menatap Sungmin serius. "Setelah pertemuan kita hari itu, keesokan harinya berita langsung menyebar. Aku berpikir pasti kau mengira itu semua disebabkan olehku. Sungguh, bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku percaya." Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk mempercayai Changmin.

Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan dengan jelas atas kejadian itu. Memang masih ada Yoona dan Jessica sebagai tersangka, namun itu belum pasti. Siapa yang tahu, mungkin ada orang lain yang kebetulan lewat tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin saat pertemuannya dengan ChangYoonSica.

Mendengar kata-kata Sungmin barusan wajah Changmin langsung cerah.

"Jinjja? Ah, syukurlah… hampir seminggu ini aku tidak tenang karena masalah ini," Changmin memasang cengirannya.

Kemudian keduanya pun bercakap-cakap ringan sambil menunggu taksi untuk Sungmin. Ketika akhirnya taksi datang dan Sungmin sudah berada di dalamnya, yeoja itu termenung.

"Mereka semua namja yang baik, tapi dengan teganya aku mempermainkan perasaan mereka…" Sungmin berkata pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…"

Dan dalam keheningan, taksi terus melaju menuju D&C Resto.

.

.

.

.

.

Riuh rendah suara namja dan yeoja bercampur baur di bandara Incheon. Sosok yang menyebabkan semua keriuhan itu berjalan dengan anggun sambil menyeret koper pribadinya yang tidak seberapa besar sementara di belakangnya mengekor beberapa orang yang juga membawa beberapa tas dan koper.

Dengan gerakan yang gemulai, sosok itu membuka kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala layaknya sebuah bando.

Tangannya yang lentik kemudian melambai ke arah kerumunan orang yang sejak tadi berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya, tidak lupa disertai dengan senyum malaikatnya yang sangat menawan.

Seorang reporter beserta kameramen bergegas mendekat dan menyodorkan mikrofon.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda saat ini?" tanya sang reporter dengan agak tergesa, menyamai langkah seseorang yang sedang diwawancarainya secara dadakan saat ini.

Sosok itu menjawab disertai senyuman, "Aku sangat senang. Setelah lima tahun akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke negara asalku. Terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang sudah mendukungku selama ini. Aku mohon untuk tetap mendukungku sampai akhir…" sosok itu berhenti sebentar lalu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat ke arah kerumunan orang yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Histeria kembali terdengar.

"KYAAAA… JAEJOONG EONNI SARANGHAE!"

"LIHAT KEMARI, NOONA!"

"JAEJOONG-AH~"

Sosok yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu kembali tersenyum manis. Setelah melambaikan tangan sekali lagi, Jaejoong beserta manajer dan para asistennya berlalu dari bandara.

Tayangan _headline news_ pun berubah menjadi iklan.

"Astaga… dia cantik sekali…" desah Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang kebetulan lewat langsung menyahut, "Nugu, oppa?"

"Kim Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar cantik…" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kim Jaejoong? Artis Korea yang debut di Jepang lima tahun lalu?" Sungmin memastikan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat. "Dia sudah kembali ke Korea dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karir keartisannya di sini."

"Wah, itu bagus. Dengan begini akan lebih mudah jika ingin bertemu orangnya langsung," ucap Sungmin. "Aku suka dramanya yang berjudul _Protect The Boss._"

"Kalau aku suka hampir semua drama yang dimainkannya!" ujar Eunhyuk semangat.

Dan seterusnya. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup seru mengenai artis tenar Kim Jaejoong yang baru kembali ke Korea setelah lima tahun lamanya menetap di Jepang demi karirnya.

Heechul masuk ke dapur dan sedikit berdehem melihat dua pegawainya yang keasyikan ngobrol.

"Eunhyuk-ah, Sungmin-ah… Kyuhyun sedikit kerepotan di depan. Cepat dibantu…" tegur Heechul.

EunMin yang tersadar segera meminta maaf. Eunhyuk bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun yang tampak sedikit kerepotan melayani_ customer _sedangkan Sungmin kembali melanjutkan cucian piringnya (tadinya Sungmin berniat mengambil sabun cair tapi malah terkecoh dengan topik 'Kim Jaejoong').

Namun, melihat tampang Heechul yang sedikit bete, Sungmin berniat sedikit menggodanya.

"Eonni jangan cemberut terus, nanti keriput lho…" candanya. "Lagipula kasihan _baby_, nanti ikut tegang juga…"

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tahu perihal kehamilan Heechul beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah, kau benar, Sungminie. Mianhae, nae aegya…" Heechul mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih rata.

Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. Adegan sederhana yang diperankan Heechul dan bayinya yang masih ada di dalam perut itu membuat hatinya hangat. Setelahnya Sungmin kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Heechul sendiri mengalami _mood swing_ yang cukup parah. Yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja bisa menjadi sangat manja, lalu mengalami _bad mood_ satu jam kemudian.

Heechul juga menjadi sangat jahil. Yang paling sering menjadi korbannya adalah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Karena itulah Kyuhyun bertukar tempat dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghadapi pelanggan, Sungmin mencuci piring. Semua demi menghindari Heechul. Tidak mungkin Heechul menjahili Kyuhyun di depan para pelanggan, kan?

"Aigooo… aku bosan sekali…" gerutu Heechul.

Ho, ho, ho… sepertinya Heechul akan kembali berbuat jahil. Mari kita menyingkir :P

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian…

"Ayo, cepatlah, Kyu~" rengek Heechul.

Ada apa lagi dengan Putri Cina kita kali ini?

"Iya, noona, sebentar…" sahut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara khusus dipanggil Heechul ke dapur. Sungmin sudah ada di sana sejak tadi tapi Kyuhyun belum. Namja itu harus menyelesaikan orderannya dulu.

Kyuhyun bergegas ke dapur setelah mengantarkan piring menu terakhirnya.

"Ada apa, noona?" tanya Kyuhyun setibanya di dapur.

Tampang Heechul yang tadinya agak bete berubah ceria. "Ah, Kyuhyun, ayo duduk di sini…" Heechul menunjuk sebuah kursi. Sungmin sudah duduk duluan. Di atas meja ada sepiring brokoli tumis.

"Aegya menginginkan sesuatu," Heechul tersenyum manis. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedikit cemas. Memangnya apa yang diinginkan aegya? Kenapa mereka juga dibawa-bawa?

"Aegya ingin apa, eonni?" Sungmin penasaran.

Heechul menarik piring berisi brokoli tumis tadi lebih mendekat ke KyuMin. Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh dari meja. Bau sayur hijau itu membuatnya sedikit mual.

"Aegya ingin melihat Sungminie menyuapi Kyuhyunie brokoli tumis ini," Heechul berkata dengan nada yang sangat manja.

Kyuhyun melotot. "MWO?! Noona ingin aku memakan benda hijau ini?"

Heechul mengangguk manis.

"Andwae!" tolak Kyuhyun. "Aku benci sayuran hijau. Aku tidak mau!"

Heechul terkejut mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedikit keras. Yeoja cantik itu seperti ingin menangis. Maklumlah, namanya juga ibu hamil. Sensitif.

"Kyu!" tegur Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Ayolah, Kyuhyunie…" mohon Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Melihatnya Kyuhyun jadi tidak tega. Ditambah dengan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tampang memohon, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

Sungmin menyodorkan sendok pertama. Kyuhyun menatap sendok berisi brokoli itu dengan tampang horor. Dengan tidak ikhlas Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Ketika brokoli itu menyentuh lidahnya, Kyuhyun nyaris muntah. Tapi namja itu menahannya, apalagi melihat wajah Heechul yang berbinar senang.

Kyuhyun mulai mengunyah. Hanya dua gigitan dan Kyuhyun langsung menelannya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung menyambar gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya dengan tergesa-gesa, berusaha menghilangkan rasa mematikan (?) si brokoli tumis.

Kyuhyun menatap piring berisi brokoli tumis yang masih penuh itu dengan lemas. _'Tuhan, kuatkan aku… T.T'_

_An hour later…_

"Hoeekkk…" Kyuhyun kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Wajahnya begitu pucat, bahkan jerawatnya pun ikut pucat (?). "Ya Tuhan… sepertinya aku akan segera mati…"

Sungmin berdecak. "Jangan berlebihan, Kyu. Itu cuma brokoli, bukan racun," ujar yeoja itu sambil terus memijiti tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku benci brokoli… aku benci sayuran hijau… aku ben― hoeekkk!" Kyuhyun muntah lagi.

"Astaga…" Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala.

Dan beberapa belas menit selanjutnya dihabiskan Sungmin untuk menolong Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan tumbang. Tumbang karena brokoli -_-

Heechul? Yeoja itu langsung kembali ke posnya (meja kasir) setelah hasratnya terpenuhi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Sudah baikan?" tanya Hankyung prihatin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Lumayan, oppa. Air jahe buatan oppa manjur, mualnya sudah hilang. Cuma sedikit pucat saja sekarang."

Hankyung meringis tidak enak. "Maafkan, Chullie…" ucapnya tak enak hati. Hankyung tidak mengira keinginan ngidam istrinya ternyata bisa menyengsarakan orang lain.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jangan minta maaf, oppa, itu hal yang wajar. Kyuhyun cuma sedikit sial. Siapa suruh dia tidak suka sayur…"

Hankyung tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu mendadak terang benderang.

Jaejoong menyeret kopernya memasuki kamar dan langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Nyaman sekali…" ucap Jaejoong senang. "_Home sweet home…_" yeoja itu tersenyum sambil bergulingan-gulingan di kasurnya.

Pintu kamar Jaejoong berayun membuka. Yeoja lain muncul.

"Jae, kau sudah memikirkan tawaran kontrak kerja dari SM Entertainment, belum?" tanya yeoja yang baru masuk tadi. Sang manajer.

"Astaga, Su-ie… tidak bisakah kita melupakan sejenak masalah pekerjaan? Kita baru saja pulang…" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas menatap sahabat merangkap manajernya itu.

Yeoja bernama Su-ie ―atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Junsu― itu mengendikkan bahu.

"_Well, okay_. Kita lupakan sejenak masalah pekerjaan," Junsu beranjak menaiki tempat tidur, ikut berbaring di samping Jaejoong. "Sekarang kita sudah pulang ke tanah kelahiran. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pertama kali?"

Jaejoong bangun dari tiduran dan menatap Junsu yang masih tiduran di sampingnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja menemui orang yang kucintai dan kusayangi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eonni, aku tidak mau~ aku takut, eonni~" Sungmin mengiba.

"Ayolah, Sungminie… sekali ini saja…" bujuk Heechul.

"Turuti saja… biar kita cepat pulang…" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sebentar, ada apa ini?

Oh, rupanya Sang Putri kembali berulah. Setelah kemarin membuat Kyuhyun sekarat, sekarang Heechul kembali menginginkan sesuatu. Terbang melayang bersama _Roller Coaster_.

_What?!_ Tidak salah, nih?

Tidak. Tidak salah. Kalian tidak salah baca.

Saat ini HeeKyuMin sedang berada di _Lotte World_. Heechul mendadak ingin pergi ke taman bermain itu bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sehingga pasangan _evil_ dan kelinci itu dibebastugaskan dari resto.

Hankyung tidak bisa mencegah. Istrinya mengidam lagi, takut _baby_ ileran (?) nanti. Namja itu hanya berpesan pada KyuMin untuk menjaga Heechul dan mencegah seandainya istrinya itu ingin melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

Tapi jangan khawatir. Bukan Heechul yang akan naik _Roller Coaster_. Heechul ―dengan mengatasnamakan aegya― menginginkan Sungmin yang menaiki _Roller Coaster_. Heechul ingin melihat kegembiraan (?) Sungmin saat menaiki benda mirip kereta itu.

"Tapi aku tidak berani, eonni~"

"Waeyo? Takut kalau sendirian?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk asal.

"Kalau begitu Kyuhyun juga ikut. Kyu, temani Sungminie…" Heechul memberi tatapan memerintah ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melotot. "Andwae, noona… aku tidak suka ketinggian…" Kyuhyun berusaha melarikan diri namun segera ditahan oleh Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Jadi apa yang kau suka?" decak Heechul. "Kau selalu menolak kalau disuruh…"

Heechul langsung _bad mood_. Yeoja itu merajuk. "Kalian tega sekali pada _baby_…" Heechul mulai menangis.

KyuMin kelabakan. "Noona jangan menangis, nanti aegya juga ikut sedih…" Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk.

"Biar saja… kalian juga tidak peduli pada aegya…"

"Kami naik wahana yang lain saja ya, eonni?" tawar Sungmin.

Heechul menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aegya mau _Roller Coaster_… **Jebal**…"

"Tapi―Akh!" Kyuhyun menjerit kecil. Wajahnya mendadak terasa panas. Jerawatnya berdenyut menyakitkan. Sungmin juga mengalami hal yang sama. Apa yang terjadi?

Seketika Sungmin teringat dengan perkataan Leeteuk. _'Jangan menolak jika ada orang yang minta tolong.'_

Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun agak menjauh dari Heechul.

"Kyu, kita tidak boleh menolak. Heechul eonni sudah mengucapkan kata 'jebal'…" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Aish, aku lupa. Pantas saja mendadak panas…"

Rasa panas dan sakit di wajah KyuMin akhirnya mereda. Mereka segera menghampiri Heechul dan memenuhi permintaan yeoja itu.

Tidak lama kemudian teriakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membahana bercampur baur dengan teriakan para penumpang _Roller Coaster_ lainnya. Dan Heechul menikmati semua histeria itu dengan khidmat.

Tapi sayangnya penderitaan KyuMin tidak hanya sampai di situ karena ternyata Heechul sudah menyiapkan daftar _list_ wahana pemicu adrenalin lainnya yang harus mereka naiki.

_Poor _KyuMin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk bersebelahan di meja dapur, saling bersenderan satu sama lain. Wajah keduanya tampak pucat pasi. Tubuh mereka lemas.

Sekarang KyuMin sudah kembali ke D&C Resto.

Wahana permainan _Lotte World _yang dipilih Heechul benar-benar membuat KyuMin semaput.

Hankyung menyodorkan dua gelas coklat panas yang diterima KyuMin dengan penuh haru.

"Sepertinya kalian menderita sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Chullie?" Hankyung penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Aku tidak mau mengingatnya, hyung…" ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku juga, oppa…"

Hankyung menghela napas pelan. Namja itu semakin tidak enak hati. Hankyung kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk bergabung dengan KyuMin.

"Mohon bersabarlah menghadapi Chullie…" Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. "Ini kehamilan pertamanya sejak kami menikah lima tahun yang lalu. Chullie sendiri bahkan hampir menyerah untuk memiliki aegya…"

KyuMin mulai tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Hankyung.

"Memangnya kenapa, oppa?"

Hankyung menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Beberapa bulan setelah kami menikah, Chullie mengalami kecelakaan. Salah satu dari dua oviduknya hancur―kalian tahu oviduk, kan?"

KyuMin mengangguk.

"Sementara yang satunya lagi, walau tidak hancur tapi mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah. Suatu keberuntungan yang sangat besar rahimnya bisa selamat. Dokter bilang, walaupun kecil, kami masih punya harapan memiliki aegya…" jelas Hankyung. "Ternyata memang benar sangat sulit. Berbagai cara sudah kami lakukan termasuk pembedahan, tapi belum berhasil. Chullie sampai frustasi dan meminta cerai karena merasa dirinya tidak bisa memberikan keturunan…"

"Astaga…" KyuMin terkejut.

Hankyung kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Tapi doa kami akhirnya dikabulkan. Chullie akhirnya mengandung. Karena itulah aku meminta kalian sedikit bersabar menghadapinya…" pinta Hankyung.

"Tenang saja, oppa. Percayakan pada kami," Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Yeoja itu tidak menyangka kisah HanChul ternyata begitu mengharukan.

"Aku juga heran kenapa Chullie senang sekali bermain dengan kalian…" Hankyung tiba-tiba berpikir.

"Itu bagus, oppa. Kalau aegya yang lahir nanti adalah yeoja berarti bisa mirip sepertiku, cantik dan manis…" ucap Sungmin percaya diri.

"Mwo? Kasihan sekali kalau aegya sampai mirip sepertimu…" cibir Kyuhyun. "Masih lebih baik kalau aegya adalah namja dan tampan seperti diriku."

"Yak! Mau mengajakku bertengkar?!"

"Aku berbicara fakta…"

"Kau…"

Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi, kan?

Hankyung hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan KyuMin. Dua pegawainya ini memang unik.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang bersiap-siap pulang dan menuju D&C Resto ketika Minho datang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sambil berusaha menstabilkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, Minho menjawab, "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakannya…"

"Katakan saja. Aku sedang buru-buru…" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ada yeoja yang mencarimu. Dia menunggu di pintu gerbang. Cepat temui dia…"

"Nugu?" bingung Kyuhyun. Dirinya bukan _idol_ lagi sekarang, jadi siapa yang mencarinya?

"Aish, sini aku bisikkan…" Minho mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget. "Kau tidak bohong?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" protes Minho.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Minho, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju pintu gerbang kampus untuk menemui yeoja yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Setibanya di gerbang, Kyuhyun memandang si yeoja dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Senyum si yeoja mengembang ketika retinanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Perlahan, yeoja itu mendekat lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku.

"Nae sarang, kau merindukanku? Aku sudah kembali…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Next or Delete?**

**A/n : Annyeong, chingudeul… :D. Rasanya benar-benar sesuatu saya bisa update secepat ini :D (bila dibandingkan dengan yang kemarin-kemarin :P). Apakah chap ini sudah lebih panjang dari yang kemarin? Total 3667 kata lho (just story, tanpa embel-embel. Biasanya hanya 2000-2500 kata except Prologue). Mianhae saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu persatu, tapi semuanya sudah saya baca. Jeongmal gamsahamnida… *bow. Oh ya, selamat datang kepada semua New Reader :). Terima kasih juga kepada chingudeul yang udah fave dan alert story :). See you all in the next chap :).**

**Big thanks to:**

**Guest │ Serina Park │ dewi. k. tubagus (chap 6, 7) │ reaRelf │ ZaAra eviLKyu │ Maximumelf │ Heldamagnae │ Wihae │ PaboGirl │ chjiwn │ Cho Yooae │ Diamond │ Hehe │ DithaKyu │ KyoKMS26 │ Park Ha Mi │ sparkyumin-08 (Chingu kemana saja? Baru muncul sekarang…) │ ika kyuminsss (chap 2, 7) │ tarry24792 │ Sparkyu (chap 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 : Jeongmal gamsahamnida chingu bersedia review semua chap :D) │ asdfghjkyu (nulis nama chingu asyik sekali :D) │ Cho Pristi Lee │ Cho Rai Sa**

**Adakah yang namanya belum ditulis?**

at Majesty_Michi

**Last, mind to Review again?**


End file.
